Their Knife Called Lust
by HarlequinPhase
Summary: Jasper and Bella find out a horrible truth about Edward and Alice, and take flight away from the ones they once loved. They find a deep love unexpectantly within each other. But to what cost? JASPERxBELLA ExA. CANCELLED.
1. Guilty Pleasures

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction, So please tell me whether you enjoyed it or not. If the story line is liked I will continue with the story. Read and review, i enjoy constructive criticism!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. **

I was sitting in Esme's garden, just thinking. This was one of the glorious times that I was thankful Edward couldn't hear my thoughts. I sighed and rolled on my back. The clouds were starting to get darker and darker. It was going to rain tomorrow, I groaned. Next thing I know, Jasper was sitting next to me.

"Why so glum Bell?" he whispered. His words seemed to shake me, I couldn't understand it, and so I let it go.

"Bell?" I asked. No one had called me Bell before, it seemed so cute coming from his lips. He just smiled, and kept his face questioning. He wasn't going to let it go. I rolled over until I was sitting cross legged on the green smooth grass. Surprisingly it wasn't damp today – that was a plus.

"It's going to rain today; you know I hate the rain." I said, annoyed. As I knew he would, he chuckled. The human always amuses the vampires.

"Yes Bells, I know, I know all too well" His voice changed to the end, as he gazed at me suddenly. There was something in his eyes, but it brushed away as if he wiped it clean from his thoughts. I felt a sudden lurch of contentment, but I couldn't explain it. Gosh I was just all over the ship these days, which must be it.  
He got up, more like glided into standing, and offered his hand to be so that he could lift me to my feet. I rose and almost fell into him, stupid clumsy self, I cursed internally. Jasper went to stone, I paled. I must have gone too far, tempted him with my blood.

"I'm sor.." He cut me off with growling at the window. There were two faces staring at each other, and in turn, touched lips…. I gasped, and whimpered.

"Edward… Alice..." Setting off with a run into the forest, with Jasper close behind. He looked calm, so calm. But as if it was painful, like ice on your skin, pun not intended. It reminded me of the calm before the storm. I turned to him, and touched his face gently - Silently asking for him to look into my eyes. He turned slowly, it had all happened so fast. There had to be an explanation, there just had to be. But I knew Jasper could feel emotions, he just shook his head as he felt me. He must have felt their love. Slow tears tripped down my face and I turned away from Jasper quickly, as if to hide it. Trust me to try and hide my tears from an empathetic vampire. He caught my hand and held it as if I was a perfect feather that he wanted to keep forever. Wait, What?! I must be going crazy. I wasn't crying anymore, I was looking into Jaspers eyes and he in turn was looking straight into mine. It felt so intense and I couldn't look away. His eyes were searching my soul, humming a sweet tune and luring me in. I knew why I didn't break down after I saw Edward and Alice, I know why now. I smiled to Jasper, hoping that he couldn't feel my emotions and understand them as truth. He scooped my legs up under me, and ran with me in his arms Bridal style. He kept running and running until he slowed, not quite to human pace, but slow enough. I heard water rushing, birds flying around the sky. The sun was still blocked by clouds, but it felt as if I could still feel its warmth. He turned and met my eyes, I felt so dizzy. I could tell we must be in Alaska or something else cold. I could feel him come closer to me, closer and closer as if time was slowing to an almost halt. Our lips touched, and I knew at that moment – That Edward was nothing compared to this.

**Hope you enjoyed it! R/R - Constructive Criticism would be awesome.**

**MoonPhase-**


	2. You're My Insomnia

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter – I sure do. Team Jasper ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: Although I'm in unconditional love with twilight, I do not own it. Stephenie Meyer does**

Did he just feel the burning under his skin? Did he feel like the ground was escaping under his feet? Did he feel that perfection slide over his body? Did he feel like it was just right? That it just fit?

He just smiled as he felt my emotions and led me further into the Alaskan forest. I gasped at the sight of a massive white house. _Obviously Esme's creation_, I thought. Jasper took my hand and led me up the porch and into the swinging chair that was placed at the edge of it. We lay head to foot on the bed of the seat, stretched out and soaking up the rare sunshine before it turned to grey. Jasper was content; you could feel it radiating from his body, quite literally. The birds were singing, there was a wonderful, refreshing breeze, it was heaven – smack bang in what would have been hell.

I sighed, sitting up. I was hungry, how would a house that wouldn't have had a human in it – ever – have food in it? I looked at Jasper, and I could almost feel his shaky laughter through the seat. It felt good to see him smile, to know he was happy. What was happening?

He got up and kissed me on the cheek; I blushed like crazy, which only made him laugh harder. He flashed a credit card, with a grin on his face. Grin? That was an understatement. He had such an angelic face. What was going on, I bet he would feel this and be angry with me. I tried to hold back.

It almost looked like he was sad at this action, maybe I was imagining it. Probably. "Jasper –"I whispered, hitting him gently in the shoulder with her foot. Jasper smiled widely meeting my eyes.  
He crept closer to where I sat, I almost gasped.  
"I'll be right back" He whispered, his breath trailing down my neck. He kissed my cheek again and ran at an inhuman pace into the forest.  
My hand shot up to my face where he kissed me. I was mesmerised by it, by his closeness, by his face, by his smile.

Wasn't I supposed to be weeping over Edward and Alice? After he left I had been torn to pieces, why wasn't I feeling like that now? Why was the effect that Jasper had on me such much more than Edwards? I sighed and lied back down, visually trembling as the cold of Alaska hit my skin. What then, was happening to me now? Did I love Jasper? Yes. Did I just say that? Urgh, he's going to be so angry with me when he feels this. I'm even imagining things that he does – wishing he loved me.  
I huffed. I'm such a mess.

With that thought, I drifted off to sleep. Dreaming about a new pair of arms wrapping themselves around my body as I slept, a new smile as I laughed, _a new love_.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I was in an enormously large bed with white sheets that were plain, but had a silvery like silk lining. It was dark in the room, but you could tell it was not full night. Where was I? I remembered falling asleep on the seat outside…

It was then that Jasper decided to come through the door, looking like such an angel. I shook my head – Must not think such thoughts.  
He was wearing an apron and a chef hat; I tried not to laugh but ended up shaking and rolling around the bed. It wasn't even that hilarious, but he just looked so much the part. He scooped me up in his arms, faster than I had ever seen. He took us both down a large set of mahogany stairs and down into a kitchen, which was full of sweets and meals beyond visual count. He placed me down on a chair that was located at the head of a massive dining table and scooted out of the room. I was way too shocked to say anything.

He came back in a new outfit – Waiter. I laughed heartily and he seemed smug. As if he did it so that I would laugh. He placed a plate of various finger foods down in front of me. They smelt divine. I looked questionably at him. He just smiled and whispered "Entrée."  
Should have guessed Bella, I told myself. I wasn't eating fast enough, I supposed. He took spring roll and dipped it in some sauce, then made it enter my mouth. I blushed violently, and he smiled. We stared at each other as he fed me. It held something on the silence, but I tried not to look into it.

The air in the room turned, and then he was gone. I whimpered in shock. Stupid annoying speedy vampires! He must have felt my annoyance from the other room because I heard him chuckle.

His smile appeared as he came with more food. I felt internal contentment. It was Just a smile Isabella! I raged against myself thoughtlessly. It was no use, I loved him and I knew it. More than words.

At that moment, Jaspers silver cell phone started to ring. He took one look at it and made a disgusted sound. I was curious, so he handed it to me (Must Remember: Vampire Jasper can feel your emotions.). I looked at the name that appeared on the screen. _Edward_.  
I clicked ignore, and went back to eating.  
Jasper smiled and so did I.

I was tucked back into bed, Jasper sliding in right beside me and holding me tight. Maybe he wanted the company, maybe he just didn't want to be alone. I didn't know, and didn't care for the reason. Just him being there, holding me tight and together was proof to me that he would hold me together now. He was the strings that drew me to this earth, he was my centre. I started to drift to sleep and Jasper felt it.

"Good night Jasper" I yawned, cuddling into his cold embrace.  
"Goodnight Bella," He whispered, kissing my neck. He shifted closer to me, breathing in my scent through my hair – he seemed almost desensitised. Weird.  
The last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep was his beautiful voice.

"You're my Insomnia; the real Reason I can't sleep."

**Naww Jasper.**

**Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please tell me what you think.  
All comments are welcomed.**

**MoonPhase-**


	3. Not a second to waste

**A/N: Thankyou to all my reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's moving at a slow pace - But I need to get past a certain point before I can continue to what you usually read.**

I woke up in the embrace of cold arms and yet they were so much like cool water on a hot day - Like they needed to be there, almost as if I couldn't live without them. Through an overhead window, I could see the sky. It was covered in clouds, not quite grey yet. They still lit up the whole room, this woke me up to realise what I was sleeping next to.

Jasper lay above me, looking down on my face intently. He looked at me with an expression that I could not understand, but liked anyway.  
"Good morning Bell" He sang, I giggled at his cheerful greeting.  
"And in return Jazz." I countered, snuggling into his chest. He opened his arms and let me come closer. Then wrapped them around me like a blanket. I sighed in contentment.

His phone started to buzz again, but a message tone this time. He flipped open the phone and began to read, then out of the blue started into a burst of laughter. I stared at him with a smile on my face.

He passed the phone to me, still laughing, but with a sheepish expression. He had the decency to be embarrassed at his outburst. I kissed his cheek and began to read, thoroughly enjoying his shock. It I began to laugh at the message; Rosalie was having a field day.

_To Bella,  
I'm sorry about Edward;  
Don't worry, he's paying for what he did.  
Trust me! ;)  
He's receiving the wrath of a thousand splintering suns.  
Emmett and I have your back honey.  
I'm sorry about my behaviour to you,  
Hopefully now we can be friends.  
Rosalie_

I can just imagine the torture that Edward was receiving, and it felt good in a way. Jasper was grinning ear to ear, and pulled me closer. As if I would melt into his skin and become one with him – which was definitely possible.

"Well Bell, I can feel your hunger rising. How about I go downstairs and cook you something to eat?" He winked, and I nodded, smiling.  
"You can read the messages on my phone, there are some more from Emmett and Esme and even one of pure cursing from Rosalie. I've been around for over a century and a half and she knew more curse words than I do." His southern accent seemed to linger a bit more now, as if he wasn't concentrating exactly what he said, and that he was just saying what he felt and observed, like he was comfortable. I loved it.

He moved from underneath me and I felt like a piece of me had been ripped away. But it was tolerable knowing he would be back. As he left, I picked up the phone and started to scroll through his inbox.  
The first I found was from Esme. I sighed, I missed her already. She was like my second mother. I struggled to think that I might not see her for a long time. It made me shudder, who else was I going to have to distance from? What about my big teddy bear Emmett? What about the most beautiful Rosalie? What about Carlisle, the man that saved so many lives and became a father to me? I could tell that Jasper would be feeling the same way too, so I hoped we would see them soon, for both our sakes. sigh, what about Alice, my sister and best friend? I wasn't angry with her, other than the fact that she cheated on Jasper. The fact she can overlook how amazing he is, inside and out. Truly makes me furious.

The next message was from Emmett, I started laughing before I even read it.

_Don't worry sis, I'm going to kill those two for you! Urgh.  
We walked in on them as we heard you both run for the forest.  
My virgin eyes, they'll never be the same again! (cough, cough)  
Come home soon guys because we miss you,  
as soon as we get these twirps kicked out…  
well anyway, try not to eat Bella, Jasper.  
And try not to break yourself in half when you fall down Bells._

_Emmett._

I read Rosalies swearing, it was almost too much to mention. Talk about R rated. She sent this just after we left.

I heard footsteps come around the stairs and into the bedroom door; Jasper must have been stepping heavily so that I would hear him coming. I was grateful, being crept up on sometimes does get irritating. Funny that I've already been here over night and I haven't seen more than a few seconds of the house, actually it's kind of startling. Jasper came through the door with a large chrome tray that looked so antique it must have been hundreds of years old. On the tray there were numerous cereals and breads- even muffins, fruits, different juices, bacon and eggs, croissants… Pretty much every type of breakfast you could possibly imagine. I almost crowed. It was so sweet! He laid the tray on my lap, and began to pop random foods into my mouth. The grapes tasted amazingly sweet.

Jasper was gazing at me, never breaking contact with my body. He continued to stare at me, as If nothing else mattered in the world, than to sit here staring at me. I continued to eat, because I knew he would make me if I didn't. The air finally got to tense and I looked at his eyes. They were shining with something I didn't understand.  
He whispered in the sweetest tune I've ever heard;  
'_Ma belle Bell, vous ressemblez à une étoile du berger à ma nuit sans fin. Vous êtes ma seule fuite à un monde si grand, vous me faites me sentir comme s'il ne pouvait jamais briller si brillant. Je vous aime, ma Bell.'_I swooned.  
Don't you just love it when beautiful vampires talk so pretty?

**A/N: Read and Review :D**


	4. He broke the Dawn

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I've been really busy since it's holidays here. Feel free to message me and tell me to hurry it all up P**

**Enjoy!**

So what do you do, when the most perfect man in the world speaks in such a rhyme? You have no idea what he just said. He could have been asking you if your face was always so ugly, or whether you could lose more weight. I mean, what are you to do? Just sit there like a fool? Kiss his lips and wish he loved you too? I struggled for words, trying to wrap my head around on what to say, how to act and what to think.

'Jasper, What di..." I stammered. But he was gone.

He moved as fast as lightning, to a protective stance in front of me. Jasper's attack was different – more efficient, than I've ever seen. He moved more like a panther or a leopard, only so much more deadly. His days in the civil war still mark him as his equal; they show in every aspect of his soul.

I listened carefully with my infuriating human ears and heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, I was terrified. What if it was Edward? Or Alice? I wasn't ready to speak to them just yet. I didn't know what I would say. That I didn't care? That's true. But I was still mad of them of course. But my fears were purposeless.

Because as the door opened, it wasn't Edward. It wasn't Alice.

_It was Emmett, and Rosalie._

"EMMETT, ROSALIE!" I screeched, jumping out of the bed and running to them. Of course with my clumsiness I spilt the tray and its contents, but no one seemed to even mind.

Emmett scooped me up into his bear-like arms and into a crushing hug. I could feel Rosalies hand on my hair, almost patting me affectionately. This could take some getting used to, but I was happy with it anyway. I smiled at her, and received a beautiful smile in return.

"You should have known we would miss you squirt." Emmett laughed, thoroughly enjoying my outburst of affection.

"Of course I would miss my own brother, Em." I smiled at him playfully. He knocked me on the shoulder grinning. Anything pleases Emmett.

Rosalie started smiling at Jasper. I never knew how close their relationship was, she must have really felt like he was her brother. My insides felt embarrassingly goo-ey at this thought. Gosh, happy moments just ruined me. I sighed.

Emmett lead all of us downstairs, me tossed over his shoulder like a Shrek moment. We sat in an elegant room, which was so much of Esme's taste that I felt myself missing her so much it was overwhelming. I felt Jaspers hand touch mine and I knew that he felt it and understood. Just that touch alone pushed back all of those sad emotions, but he added that tang of his own gift with it, Making me feel calm and collected. I sighed in contentment.

"Thankyou Jazz" I whispered. The answering smile he gave me dazzled me until my cells felt like they were going to fry.

"You've never called me Jazz before." He answered. He was just so perfect it made me want to do victory dances around the room, but unfortunately I was only just seated on the white masterpieces of a lounge. It was a bit hard to dance around a room that cost more than your life and entire savings. The theme seemed to be mahogany wood, with white. It looked so antique and priceless.

I stared into his eyes and let him see just what I was feeling for him. His grin seemed to double if that was possible.  
Emmett interrupted with a large cough, Rosalie seemed to sit there looking annoyed as usual, but this time with an edge, like this made her happier than she let on.

I blushed a fiery red. They all enjoyed this and started laughing.  
Stupid vampires.

It was then, that the atmosphere changed.

The happiness of reunion, the new love, the brother and sister glee,  
All stopped.

All by one noise.

The noise of the fastest runner of the Olympic Coven.

The sound of Edward Cullen running up the front lawn.

A _furious_ Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Mwuahaha. I'm just that cruel. I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I have a really good idea for the next few chapters. Review and tell me what you think ;)**


	5. Scorching fingers of Flame

**A/N: Since both these chapters are so short, I decided to put them both up on the same night. Although they are pretty rough and I'm not sure whether I like them that much. But you get the idea of what I am trying to put out there.**

They all posed to strike, protecting each other and me from the largest danger in the room. But as Edward walked through the front door, their alliances made them slow to predict what he was going to do. To save us all from what was going on in that Edwards head,  
to save us from impending doom.

Time slowed down to a halt as he ran to me.  
He seemed to push the people in my life away from me,  
As if his goal pushed him forward and there was no stopping him.  
There was a ferocious twist to his expression.  
It was sadistic, Masochistic.  
It was Edward.  
He reached my trembling body.  
I was frozen in fear, like prey awaiting the strike of its predator.  
His lips trailed across my skin and I started kicking, trying to get away from him.  
Screaming and Screaming.  
My screams echoed into my head, sending me spiralling downwards.  
But it was too late.  
He had the time to do what he wanted.  
His cold venomous teeth punctured my neck, sending me screaming with pain.  
Lower and Lower,  
Winding down.

Then it all went black.  
There was nothing to feel.  
Nothing to breathe  
Nothing to see.

Just blackness.

But in this world of blackness, there was a growing fire.  
A heat beneath my skin, luring me into burning.  
But it didn't stop getting hotter.  
It started to burn, to rage beneath my skin.  
It made me buckle, but I couldn't move.  
It made me scream, but I couldn't make my lips open.  
It made me cry, but I couldn't find my eyes.

I realised it wasn't the darkness that held me down, It was my body. So heavy. It buried me in the flames that were chewing their way out from my heart now; spreading with impossible pain through my back, shoulders and stomach. Scalding their way up my throat and licking at my face.  
My mind was so clear, I could think so coherently. It shocked me to realise there was a cold hand that held mine, and it never seemed to move. It was waiting for me. Waiting for me to take that breath and let it in. It's touch soothed me, and made the pain bearable. It was heaven right smack in the middle of hell.

It was me and the ice, fighting against the fiery torture.

I was almost pleading for it to just kill me, to stop the torture and just take me away.  
But it never did.  
It seemed to enjoy mocking me, feeding me more wounds and sucking on my life force.

But my life force wasn't just mine. It also belonged to someone who was almost like a leopard, but stronger. That moved faster than possible, but was gentle as the coming tide. He was a man that took each breath unnecessarily, and made me shudder in mine; one that made me feel like a trophy on his best kept cabinet, that he was polish and play with all the time.

"Jasper..." I whispered.  
"Jasper… Jasper… Jazz…."

The cold hand travelled up my body now, and then more ice was added to my raging fire. At the back of my mind I knew I was being held. But at the moment all I could feel was the perfect temperature of the man I loved.  
The true love.  
I wanted to move closer, I was literally crooning his body to me.

I faded in and out again, but this time I was comfortable with it.  
Because just as I entered my daze I heard a true angels voice.  
"My Bell, my Beautiful Bell."  
It sounded almost tearful and I could feel the angels body shudder in dry sobs.  
This isn't right, the angel must not cry.  
If only I could think of something to say to make the angel stop crying.  
I'm alright? I wasn't alright. I was burning alive.  
I'm ok? Psh no.

So I said the only true thing in my head.  
"I love you Jasper."

But what shocked me most was that the body stopped shuddering, slowing to a halt.  
A few seconds past, and this brought the sweetest voice in the universe.  
"And I love you, my Bell." I could feel the smile in his voice as he said it.

The fire, the burning, the searing; was nothing compared to you.

**A/N: Read and Review :)**

**Any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'm always willing to answer them for you.**

**Moonphase-**


	6. Forever never seemed so Sweet

**A/N: This was the hard chapter - I used alot of breaking dawn to get it right, but i tried to keep it different. Read and review, tell me what you think. This is a really long chapter, so I really do hope you like it.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any other stories by Stephenie Meyer! I do however own this story idea.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any other stories by Stephenie Meyer! I do however own this story idea.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any other stories by Stephenie Meyer! I do however own this story idea.  
I forgot it in the last two chapters, so here you go.

I woke, if that's what you call it. More like started to live in my opinion. I was confused; all my memories seemed to be foggy and unclear. I could hear so much, it was impossible. I could hear a slow pacing downstairs, and a woman's sigh. They seemed to be close, maybe beneath me. I sighed, it was all so disorientating.

Time passed, my heart slowed to stop. I knew it would beat anymore, it didn't upset me.  
I opened my eyes for the first time.  
Everything seemed to glow now, everything had enormous detail. It all seemed so BEAUTIFUL.

But I was still searching, yearning for one object that could beat them all.  
My Jasper, my beautiful Jasper.

I found him.

It was like seeing his face for the very first time, now I could SEE. It was like looking at the sun for real. He brightened up my cold still heart, and made it feel like it fluttered. When I was human, I could only see his scars in the light. But as a vampire I could see them clearly all over his body. It was striking how many had tried to kill him, how many have lunged for his throat and also how many people have died trying. The scars were like crescent moons on a billboard. They screamed _Dangerous_. But I never felt fear in front of Jasper. I felt comfort.  
He was the warmth to my cold weather  
the sound to my silence  
the light to my dark.

"Hello Jasper" I got to hand it to myself; there is absolutely no blunter a way to greet such an angel. But hey, I was frazzled. It felt like my whole body had been fried under hot coals.

He just smiled to me, waiting. Waiting for what?  
He sensed the confusion.

"Bell, I'm waiting for your snap. You're a newborn and my life revolved around dealing with them. You shouldn't be feeling so… Calm. You shouldn't be able to feel such amazing emotions towards me, no matter how much I adore them. You should be trying to eat me more than declare your love for me." He winked, and I felt that blush come beneath my skin. But it never came, best part of becoming a vampire ever.

He continued, "I Think that maybe because you knew so much about us before the change, so ready to change and to control it, that now you can take it so much easier. It's amazing; I've never seen something so distinct before. But with someone so perfect, so amazing; why wouldn't there be a special case for you? I think it's because you're so fixed to keeping away from human blood, that you can control your emotions as well. Impressive, Impossible, but so terribly you."

I started grinning, with my new smile of sharp venomous teeth. I laughed, but most of my brain was listening to the new noise that my voice created. It sounded bell-like. Interesting.

He reached out to me, I took his hand. We walked to the window, but I looked at him questioningly.  
"We have some things to deal with downstairs; I'd rather you fed and comfortable before that happened."

I smiled and nodded seriously. I could guess what was downstairs; I could barely contain my growl. _All in Time Isabella_.

We both jumped down from the window ledge together; the ground seemed to come closer to me, instead of me to it. I knew in the back of my head that technically I should be scared of falling, but now I was a tough-as-nails vampire. The ground wouldn't hurt me.

Jasper took a chance to smile at me, and then took off at a graceful run. It wasn't so much as starting to run myself, but letting myself go to run. Like it was a part of my naturally, that you could only hold back – but was always there. I laughed with the thrill of it.

It was such a different sensation – the balance between clarity and speed.  
And although I was moving at such a speed that everything should have been a green blur, I saw everything so clearly and defined; from the last leaf to the water droplets on its stem.  
Wonderful.

"Shall we hunt here m'lady? Or are you planning to run to Canada this afternoon for your meal?" Jasper chortled.  
I lightly kicked him in the shins, knowing that I could probably hurt him. Interesting thought.

"Hold still," I did. "Close your eyes and listen carefully, what do you hear?" Jasper ordered in a hushed whisper. I could hear everything. There was water somewhere near, probably 150 km's east. I could hear thousands of birds in the trees; hear the scuttling of leaves on the ground. But I knew Jasper wasn't taking me out here for a taste of the woods. I could hear the slow rush of blood moving through a heavy stream of vein. There seemed to be something north east, I supposed that's what he wanted.

"North east? Something with a big tongue," I screwed up my face "I can hear it lapping up water in the lake up there."

Jaspers grin filled his face, I must have pleased him. I smiled back timidly and his hand reached up to stroke my face. Cheek to chin. I shuddered in the pleasure of his touch. My emotions were so much more powerful now; I could feel my feelings were still as defined, but so much stronger.  
It over powered me.  
I reached up to his lips and kissed them gently, as softly as the angel he is.  
"Bell..." He crooned, drawing my closer to him and holding me tight.  
There was a burning sensation in my body again – but this time it wasn't painful. There was brilliancy, there was light. It was the feeling of perfection. Here in his arms is where I belonged, and always would. He was my everything.  
I licked his bottom lip and he pushed my hips towards him.  
He kissed me softly for a moment, and then pulled away for an unneeded breath.

We stayed here staring into each others eyes for a moment.  
Until I kissed his nose and started walking through the bushes, pulling his hand along with me. He laughed and walked with me.  
It was the beginning of our relationship together.  
The most important feeling in the world was the feeling of his hand on mine.  
It wasn't even cold anymore, since our temperatures were the same now.

"Love, take another deep breath, you're going to enjoy this." Jasper whispered into my ear playfully.  
I took the deep breath and venom trickled down my throat. I looked at Jasper briefly and saw him nod. I began a run to a large grizzly bear and tackled it, watching as it tried to attack me. Quickly, as if to avoid its pain, I broke its neck and drank its blood. So much blood, but my body was still hungry. After moving through the Elk by the lagoon, with Jasper watching and joining me, I was finished.

I walked towards him smiling. There had been some humans in the area, but I just stopped breathing and let them go. I was a new born vampire in control. It was definitely a problem off my chest.  
We joined hands, and it seemed to be our new symbol – together as of always and forever,  
And forever never seemed so sweet.

--

I knew Rosalie would be mad at Edward, but sweet Jesus. He was held in the cellar by her and Emmett, they were both scathingly furious. Rosalie was screaming at Edward in rage, and I knew why. It was because Edward committed a crime that had been done to her also and it made her furious. Why take away my options? I was so lucky that I had Jasper – otherwise I would be living forever for what reason? He had no reason to change me. You don't love people you cheat on, no no. He loved Alice, both Jasper and I had accepted it and moved on. So why did he change me?

Edward looked up with me with a smirk on his face. He looked me up and down as if I was his carved meat, perfectly selected for his meal. I snarled at him dangerously, he had pushed me to the edge.

"Why! You had Alice, You had everything. Why take MY life away from me by your own filthy hands! What if I didn't want this? You never knew, or asked. You dirty, spineless dog!" I spat at him furiously. I can't even explain why I was so angry.  
Jasper looked as if he was going to calm me down, but I stared at him politely; asking him with my eyes to let me finish this. I moved closer to Edwards face and whispered. "Why?"

His eyes tilted up to me, from his guarded sitting position. He smirked at me like the filth he is and snarled, "Because if I want you forever, I will have you forever. If that's what I want, it is what will happen. You will do that for me."

I began to shake; Not from fear, not from pain. But from anger.  
And I was shaking more than Jake ever could.  
I started to growl so loudly that it echoed around the stone cold walls. Jasper joined in along with Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was holding Jasper back from Edward, Rosalie was standing near Edward looking ready to dance on his grave. Literally.

Something weird then happened. I felt it, and controlled it. But it I didn't know what it was.  
It burst through my body like an elastic cage, it stretched around Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper – Including myself. I didn't know better, but if I did I would have said it was a shield – a shield of what?  
Edward looked afraid for a second, terrified.  
I turned to a mirror on the wall. My eyes that had been crimson were now my original human brown. I stared at myself and started to peel back my lips from my sharp teeth. I glared at Edward, and he actually looked scared this time.  
I snapped at his face and he slunk back.

"I can't read any of your minds; I looked at Bella's face and... and… Her eyes. Her eyes." He wailed and collapsed into a heap.  
Jasper looked at me then and smiled slyly. He enjoyed this. But there was an edge, a curiosity.

--

Later that night we were at the Denali clans home, Jasper decided that he needed Eleazar. I had a faint idea why. He told me that Eleazar had the power to see powers in other vampires, and even in humans to an extent. I was intrigued, so I followed.

They were all gathered around their living room. It looked really really old and antique, with mixtures of red and dark woods. It matched their history as succubuses.  
I moved hesitantly, I was afraid at what they would think of me. But they greeted me with open arms, smiling. I was happy that I could make some friends that Jasper liked; it made me feel like I was more of a part in his life.

"I can feel that she has some kind of shield that she can extend over her body and to cover others, other than that it is very variable in how she uses and learns to use it. A very useful talent, but it seems to be only metaphysical at the moment, maybe you will learn to shield out physical attack also, but at the moment it is just mind powers. I think this is why Edward, the room was filled with snarls, even Tanya couldn't read your mind, along with Aro. I congratulate you on your successful change; I am assured that it would have been extremely difficult." Eleazar bowed at the end of his mini speech. I felt the need to curtsey, so I did. The room was filled with musical laughter – it made me smile.

We left after some more polite conversation, and I began running back home at full pace. Jasper, who was holding my hand at the time – pulled me to a stop and drew me into his arms. I stood there snugged into his neck, in contentment. Jasper was sending waves of his Love, and waves of Lust, Waves of happiness, and Waves of Joy. It was an amazing climate.

He took another deep unneeded breath and smiled.  
"I think I'm going to take you on a trip now, to see more of our friends."  
I just smiled and nodded. Knowing I'd go anywhere just to be with him.

--

I was sitting in the kitchen of the house that I found was too be just out of Denali. I was listening to the radio, practising to seem more human. I was singing along to a song that just seemed so similar to my situation.

_So hold me when I'm here  
__Right me when I'm wrong  
__Hold me when I'm scared  
__And love me when I'm gone  
__Everything I am  
__And everything in me  
__Wants to be the one  
__You wanted me to be  
__I'll never let you down  
__Even if I could  
__I'd give up everything  
__If only for your good_

I smiled at Jasper as he walked through the kitchen archway. He was beautiful as always, as was his touch. His hands slid around my waist and drew me into the curve of his body, I sighed in contentment. Most of the time it was just touches and kisses, other times it was talking. But either way – we knew that we both loved each other more than life, maybe the fact we were vampires proved that.

He handed me a piece of paper, It read:

_My dearest Bell; A list for our travel:_

_My friends Peter and Charlotte  
The Amazon Coven – Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri.  
The Egyptian Coven: Benjamin and Tia, Amun and Kebi.  
And whoever we meet on the way ;)_

**A/N: So there you go, theres the inside for how the story is going to continue! I'm really excited to write these chapters, most of the previous chapters have all been reading to this!  
So please review, tell me what to change in my writing - In hope that I can write better chapters for you.**

**MoonPhase-**


	7. Hand in Hand, as for forever

**A/N: Yes I haven't updated in ages, I'm sorry. It's been pretty hectic at home with holidays and such. This chapter is pretty long, I'm not sure I even think it's funny. But I thought that the story needed to lighten up a bit and not be so constantly tense. So there goes nothing. I appreciate all my reviewers, I've been getting a few, so thankyou so much.  
If you have any suggestions, go ahead. I'm willing to edit or continue in another direction. Hopefully I can start updating more frequently again. **

**Moonphase-  
Enjoy!**

Running always felt good to me, Natural. I was thinking this as we ran into Mexico. It was so beautiful, seeing new places and things. I really haven't been anywhere that much different to Phoenix or Forks, and neither I could remember all that well since becoming a vampire. I had come to turns with it now, but it was so simple since this is what I've wanted for years. Uh… Maybe it turned out a tad different to what I expected, but this was better, it was more. I was content with my life. How could I not? I had Jasper, I had a family, and I had the world to travel in. I would figure out other details later.

I had already visited the Olympic clan as we travelled down here. They were all doing fine, everyone was happy to see us, even Alice. We even played a bit of baseball. Rosalie and I were now on Best friend status, after Edward and all. Edward… It was all because of Edward that my life had turned out this way. Funny how I didn't feel any happier towards him because of that thought. It turned out that Carlisle could hardly look at him anymore, because of what he did to me. I told him not to worry, because I was happy. He just looked at me and smiled half-heartedly, "_But only by luck, Bell_a."

I wasn't sure what he meant, so I let it go. Being a vampire had changed me, I was no longer so stubborn – but I just said what I felt. I was no longer clumsy; instead I was graceful and elegant. I was no longer the ugly duckling in a sea of beauty; I was the most beautiful Swan you've ever seen – it matches, if you get it.

My hair had grown longer, and straighter – as if I had straightened it every day. It had gone a darker brown; it suited my ice cold white skin. My legs looked longer, although they most probably weren't. I wasn't fat before, but now I had a perfect figure. Jasper had told me when we were alone, that I might have overrun him in the beauty factor, and that people are going to wonder why such a beautiful girl like me, is with an ugly man like him. I just shook my head and leant into his touch. He was the most amazing man in the world, there was so other I could ever look at and love, like I love him.

We haven't gotten further into our relationship than saying I love you, He seemed to be waiting for something. I was clueless, so I just cuddled and kissed him as I pleased, and I let him do the same. Like, as if you wouldn't.

So now I was travelling to South America, to go visit a Vampire Clan there. I was told there were 3 women, but there may be more. I wasn't afraid, since I knew that they were friends with us, but it was still nerve racking. We were in their lands, and they were Human eaters.  
sigh. Vampire politics wore me out.

We were at the border of Mexico when Jasper took my hand and slowed me down to a stop. He smiled and kissed my hand, then started leading me to the road, where I found a massive Car rental business. But we aren't talking normal Commodores or Volvos; we are talking Lamborghinis, Ferraris and Porsches. I shook my hand in despair, Jasper and his god damn money.

"Jazzz," I whined, "We don't need such an expensive car, and we are only driving it so that it's easier to hide from the humans, not to race the race of the century!" I was literally tapping my foot and crossing my arms like a school teacher. His eyes turned warm and inviting, I giggled.

"Well Miss Swan, You see that I pretty much AM the century, so I do believe that It would fit me to race in it, although, would you rather get in a nice tinted window car, or a slow bothered one? I for one would rather look at you in peace, other than have people pointing and staring and wondering why I'm not driving off the road. Is that so much to ask? Is it too much to ask for me to have a nice pretty car for our little trip, which I planned for you and me?" He even made a sheepish puppy dog face at the end of his triffle, it was even spoken fast, but only human fast.

I sighed, and stared into his eyes, a silent warning. He gave me one of his smiles, which are becoming more and more frequent. That made me a lot more content, to see that I was making him happy.  
His face was alight with that joy that made you want to get out sunglasses, like you were staring at the sun. He was only wearing light clothes, as it was a running trip mostly. He had a backpack with things I have no idea, but I'm guessing that he knew I'd kick a hissy fit so he kept it quiet. I was getting used to spending money, but not so sure when Jasper spent it. Every time we went shopping he would buy the most expensive of everything. I shook my head at the memory, a top for over 700 dollars; it was a singlet for god's sake!

We walked inside, hand in hand. I felt the eyes of every man in the room fix on my face. I still wasn't sure whether it was flattering, or sickening. Oh well.  
Jasper started browsing through the cars, and I leaned on the glass wall of the room that faced out onto the road. It was hot I supposed, but cloudy – Of course. It was hard to pick a day that would cloudy – but with the help of Alice, we were fine. I had perfected the art of looking human. I shifted my legs, blinked my eyes, and tossed my hair around. My eyes had begun to fade to gold by now, so I was safe to look at the men.

It was funny looking at humans through my new eyes. It was humorous looking at the way they walked around, so oblivious to the fact that the thing they lusted after was a monster. These men probably had wives, some children. There were a few that looked young, maybe 18, the same age as me when I was turned. I shook my head. It was scary knowing that I was a vampire, that I could tear their throats and drink their blood, and yet they looked at me as if I was an angel in their hell. Thank God that Jasper warned me, it would have been a huge shock.

I was fine around humans; I could control my thirst easily. I could even breathe around them now, the smell was bearable, and I treated it as a cake that you couldn't eat, but want to. Jasper had learnt with me, it was like he needed to just have someone who would go through it with him. Odd, but I understood.

He went through most of them, and ended up with the newest model of a Jaguar, in black. I found his choice humorous, but I doubt anyone else did. It must have been a whopping amount of money to rent this baby, I can see why. It was a beautiful car.

"A beautiful car for a beautiful lady." One of the men whispered into my ear as I was getting into the car. Jasper stiffened, but got in. He wasn't supposed to be able to hear it. So this boy was trying to flirt huh? I battered my eyes at him and smiled a flirtatious smile. I could hear Jaspers growl turn into quiet chuckle, no human would hear it.

His face turned to shock, I had dazzled him. I went close to his ear and whispered.  
"Of course, I always have the best of rides" and Winked. It sounded so smutty I was frowning on the inside, but this was what I wanted.  
The man looked as if he wanted to faint, so I walked to the car door and slid in. In the short skirt I was wearing, I knew every boy just saw a lot of my legs flash. I smiled.

They were visually stumbling, shifting their weight. The one of them said, in a shaky voice.  
"Feel free to come round, for **anything** you need." I almost laughed out loud, as Jasper was trying very very hard not to do.  
I ended it with a smile,  
and said.

"Of course, I might just take you up on that **anything.**" I said, in the best voice I could imagine.  
Jasper started the engine, it purred. I turned around and grinned at him, he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. We drove onto the road, leaving the stammering men behind us.

"You enjoyed that Bell?" Jasper was still laughing at this recent event.  
I was feeling childish, but it was still pretty funny.

"Jasper, men are such dogs. I mean all they knew was that I was pretty, and they were all over me. Wishing me to ask them for anything? What If I asked them for their dripping hot human blood? Or the blood of their favourite pet? They probably would have given it to me." I shook my head. Humans are so oblivious to what is sitting right next to them.

Jasper just smiled and looked into my eyes. The world stopped, it was only him and I in this car.

My breathing sped up; I moved closer to him and kissed him passionately on the lips; moving down his neck and over his stomach, over his muscles that he called arms, tracing back up his neck to that lower skin behind his ears. He shuddered. I licked and kissed him, all the way to the highway that lead to our next destination before we reached the Coven.

We didn't crash, the car didn't even swerve. Part of the joys of being a vampire, I supposed.

"Bell, we are pulling off here to stay overnight at a motel. It will get sunny in about half an hour, then cloudy again. So we need to book it now, and then go shopping for some new clothes." I groaned, he ignored me.

"Do you need to hunt?" I thought about it, and then shook my head. I fed whilst we were running here. I should be perfect for the next week, let alone day.

"I think I will hunt when we hit South America."

"That's a fair way away love."

"Yeah but I want to try something new, like a huge cat."

"If you say m'lady, it will be done."

"This time you can't sit there and smile ok? Just because we like the same animals…"

"Love, it strikes against a cord letting you wrestle a huge Lion."

I threw up my arms. "I'm a vampire Jazz, remember?"

"You can't be angry because I love you Bell."

I stared at him and smiled, he made it so hard to be angry with; Most of the time we had to pretend because it was always so pleasant.  
He was the man that would never question a lady, and I was the lady that only just learnt to speak her mind.

We turned into the motel, it was one of those drive in ones, with about 14 rooms wrapped around a balcony. It looked fairly new, and classy. I shook my head again, and Jasper kissed my cheek – Feeling my annoyance.

The foyer was small and pure white. I laughed, and Jasper looked at me confused. It amused me that I can feel what I want, and he can feel it. But he doesn't always understand it.

"The walls are just as white as us!" I said whilst giggling. I was so immature, I wondered if Jasper felt that. I stiffened immediately.

He just smiled wider and tucked me under his shoulder, I huddled in. We went to the bench and asked for the best room, Of course, and found ourselves there minutes later. The sun came out and swept across the roads and houses of Mexico. It was so beautiful, especially with my new eyes.

I turned around and saw Jasper staring at me. I was ready to ask him what, but he held his finger to his lips.  
He came to me, trapping me with his gaze hungrily.

I looked into his eyes as if I would never escape,  
maybe I wouldn't.  
He took me to the bed and laid me on it, kissing my lovingly.

"I love you Bell, more than anyone in my whole existence."

"And I love you Jazz, and I love you."

And then he showed me.

**A/N:**_ I am not a smut writer, but I just thought I had to write it in._

A few hours later I was sitting back in the jaguar holding a red card. I looked like one in distain. I had a casual black dress on, and my hair was laying down my back. We had to look presentable for this shopping centre – or so Jasper said.

We walked into every shop imaginable, some things for me, some things for Jasper, Some things for both of us. Jasper bought many new clothes, mostly plain colours. He advised me to do the same. But try for summer clothes, because even though we can't feel it. The heat is extravagant.

And of course, meeting the Amazon Clan was going to be an experience. They didn't wear brands, they wore furs. Odd, but apparently amazing.

After a few hours of shopping, we pretended to be tired and went home, or to the motel. We dropped the car off, and ran faster than the human eye, into the bushes. Jasper decided it was too boring to stay at the motel all night – I agreed.  
We played around with some animals, growling at them and making them attack us – then running in the other direction and watching their faces.  
I was laughing hysterically.

Jasper was playing with some poor farmer's horses, making them run in the other direction, and then in the blink of their eyes, was on the other side.  
The farmer came out screaming.

"Who are yeh!? Where ya go? Show yer faces! That be ma farm animals, not yours."  
He sounded like a country Australian, weird.

So came my new plan. I whispered to Jasper, knowing he would hear me.

"Stay hidden, I have a plan."

He grinned and nodded, always was one for a good trick.

I ran at Vampire top speed to the front door, and knocked. He was there in seconds, thinking that it was the people he was screaming at coming to mock him. Apparently he was right, but he didn't know that.

His jaw dropped with a pop. I just smiled seducingly.  
"Hey there, my names Anita, I'm from Albuquerque. I couldn't help but look at your beautiful horses, they are fabulous. How on earth do you keep them so smooth and shiny?" I blinked at the end of my speech, working to appear as human as possible.

"Well uh… Just giving them the love and care they deserve, Anita... Urgh..." He was shifting his weight. He looked about 25, maybe less. I was new to this eyesight. I wasn't good at this; I have never had experience in the flirting department. But after this afternoon, I felt more confident.

It by far was a posh stable, as I only just realised. Probably cost millions. Wow.

I gave him a look that literally melted him to his feet, he started trembling. I could only just contain my distaste, but it was all for the plan.

"Commo ci llama Bonita, Mi casa Su casa." He whispered in a trial for seduction. Right so now he was asking me to sleep with him. I almost choked with laughter. I could hear a faint explosion of laughter from the bushes, but knew that the farmer here couldn't hear it, so we were safe.

I whispered to Jasper, knowing that he would hear me even this far away.  
"Bring in the horse to the kitchen, your choice."

The laughter got louder, and then I heard the air rustling behind him, knowing he was on the run.

I walked in the door, making sure I swayed my hips as I did so. I could hear the horse come closer, so I rushed him into the bedroom. He got excited, I could tell.

I kissed his neck, following down his collar bone, smiling as I did so.

I had him right where I wanted him.

I whispered, "You asked me to come out."

and walked out the door, past the kitchen, and into the night.

Hearing the neighing of a pure white horse as I did so.

I fell into Jaspers arms laughing, I could hardly breathe – and probably would choke on it if I was human. I heard the exclamation of the man as we ran away.

It was hysterical.

We ran into the motel, the clock read 2 am.  
I lay in Jaspers arms as he sung.  
I asked him all about his past in the army, since my history wasn't all the awesome.  
He laid there content in my arms for hours; I kissed him every now and then.

When it was 6 am, we gathered our stuff in seconds. I showered and changed into some travelling gear, and Jasper did the same.

He handed me a backpack, it was pretty empty other than clothes. Good.

We handed back the keys, payed someone to take back the car, and started running to the Amazon, Hand in hand, as for forever.

**A/N: Thankyou for reading, review please.**

**I'm aiming to recieve a total of 50 at least in the next 3 chapters. ;)**

**Moonphase-**


	8. The Oasis, Forever

**A/N: So now we are in the Amazon mm?  
I loved the Amazon clan so I thought it was a good idea to include them. Tell me in a review if you agree. Well I really have delayed this chapter – It has been in the drafts for a long time now. I just lost passion for the story when I thought people wouldn't enjoy it. Although my friend has told me that she wants me to continue so I will. I was thinking about writing An Alice and Jasper in the future, or Jasper and another Vampire. Not really sure, but I'm going to fix this Story first. **

**Sorry about the wait, hopefully this chapter is good enough!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, or its characters – Although a girl can dream! **

**MoonPhase-**

We reached the Amazon forest in about 3 hours. Of course it could have only taken half an hour if there weren't humans everywhere, but there was. We had crossed thousands of miles apparently, according to Jasper.

We ran holding hands the whole time. Jasper said that it was a symbol to him that we were forever joined, especially in his heart. I couldn't help but understand where he was coming from.

"Jazz, can you smell that?! Can you Can you Can you!?" I was jumping up and down, dancing around. He chuckled and smiled.

"Jaazzzzzzz! That's a panther, I can smell it!" I started darting to my prey.  
Growling as I played with it, then bit into its throat. Draining it dry, the taste was absolutely delicious. The best I've ever tasted.

I grinned as Jasper tried the same. He looked amazed; it must have been the same to him also.  
Good. I wandered around the area, smelling new things and feeling the new breeze of a different continent. It was mesmerising. I could tell that there was a sun above me, but it didn't shimmer over my skin, it was blocked by the rich foliage.

I played with ferns and plants – It was so different to back home. To go from one breed to another was astonishing. It all changed so fast! One minute you're in dry areas, the next you're in the dense thick rainforest. Of course no humans had seen what I was seeing; I was strolling into the middle of the Amazon.

Most humans had only breached the crust of this amazing forest. It was too tedious for their human needs. Food, Water, Storage, Money and even the weather! It kept them away from these amazing new trees and shrubs – even the animals.

I was scooting through my human memories; it was so hard to see them clearly. They were so jaded, and unclear, especially baring in mind my new eyesight and memory.  
I searched, looking at every tree and shrub I'd touched. This one had no matched – one of a kind.

I went searching through more; I knew Jasper was behind me somewhere, because I could smell him. But I wanted to search around me and consume my surroundings.  
The place had an aura of home.  
Home?

The next thing happened; I could smell another vampire coming towards us.

One directly north, and now it came closer I could tell there were 3 behind it.  
I didn't stiffen, I knew who it was.

I cleaned myself up, and stood next to Jasper in anticipation, our hosts had arrived.

The amazons stood in a line of 3.  
_The one in the middle was taller than the others, and farine. All three looked as if they had been stretched – long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, and long faces with long noses. They wore nothing but animal skins – hide vests and tight fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. It wasn't just their eccentric clothes that made them seem wild, but everything about them, from their restless crimson eyes to their sudden darting movements. I've never met any vampires less civilized. _

"Jasper," The middle woman spoke, her voice was rough and deep. It matched her wild appearance.  
"We received your message that you were coming, we are very pleased that you thought to warn us. We normally do not take strangers in our forest lightly." I felt the infliction on her words, and was instantly thanking Jasper in my head.

"Why of course, Dear Zafrina! We could not intrude on your hospitality. Greetings to you also Senna and Kachiri." Jasper bowed, and the women giggled, in that weird rumbling of theirs.  
I guessed we were aiming at charm these days, I sighed internally.

"This is Isabella, she is a new vampire but with amazing control over her thirst. You are in no danger of her endangering your surrounding tribes, I assure you." Jasper courted around me and slid his hand into my open fingers.

I smiled at the women, they were amazing people, I could tell. But even though I would never admit it – the wild women scared me to death. Their jerky sudden movements scared me, even though I knew that they wouldn't hurt me. Zafrina did all the talking, but that did not make her the leader. In this coven I could tell that they were all one organism, and Zafrina just happened to be the mouth piece.

Zafrina told us that we were allowed into their "place", they didn't say home, because they felt more like the whole rainforest was their home. It probably was and I most certainly wasn't going to argue with them.

Jasper felt my discomfort and held me tighter, which made the girls giggle again of course. I felt comfort straight away; he always played with my emotions these days. He felt as if it was his way of doing everything for me. I understood.

The binds between Jasper and I were unbreakable, everything in the world didn't matter unless he was by my side. I could lose everything, but as long as I could see his perfect face, I would be content. It wasn't just because he was like a God, Or because of his pretty words, or because he loved me – all of me. It was because of him, that bit of heat inside of him. That intertwined energy that made up his soul; I knew it was there because I could feel it.

There was no questioning existence, no wonder when I was with his arms. They held me together – deep inside. It wasn't always physical, either. He was deep inside my very thought, we were forever joined. Not just soul mates, but two pieces that only fit together. No other could fill those pieces, no matter how hard they tried. I was his, and he was mine. I knew that, and understood it.

He loved me, all of me. All of my faults were just bonuses to him, they weren't downsides. I loved him, every piece of him. Downsides? I used to think he was moody, but now I understood, he never needed words to explain what he wanted you to hear.

We broke into a run, with the Amazons in front of us, and History behind us – Hands joined every step of the way.

We came to a small village like place. Things were made from old skins, woods, sticks and stones – yet it looked so perfect, so homey and so strong. It didn't look like it was Stone Age; it looked as if it was natural to look this way.

We sat at the edge of a makeshift fire. It was covered with pretty stones that threw colour in every direction. Everything was so graceful, being surrounded by a group of vampires.  
It made me think back to my human days; I was always so clumsy. I shook my head.  
 

I turned my mind to the objects around me – so many old vase-like objects, Aztec looking. I was intrigued.  
Kachiri followed my gaze and smiled – it was a vampire smile, something that would scare humans.  
"I was there when they crucified my Lord, I held the scabbard when the soldier drew his sword," She said in a whisper. There was a violently big grin on her face now.

I laughed with her, not understanding. Jasper took my hand and looked around – he knew a story would entail. So I waited.

**(A/N I'm not really sure about the Amazon's past – So I'm making it up) **

Kachiri almost seemed to be singling her emotions – Sorting through her memories. It looked completely magnificent. She looked up and smiled.

"I am lucky to have my power, it is only small, but it is something I really love. Because now I can remember our past – all the moments we had. I can remember all my human memories, although they are still hazy due to the difference in sight etc.  
I was born Centuries ago, along with my Coven. We were part of the Aztecs great fight, little soldiers? No, we were the goddesses of that time. Since our Vampire looks and strengths shined to these people.

Tribes around the Amazon already know about the Goddesses in the Forest, but can never prove it. We all moved here after the great fight, since we wanted the quiet life, and to protect our, 'Food' as you wish. We have a great respect for our people – even as they have died out and are in small numbers.

There are other vampires we know such as the Obsidian Butterfly. She considers herself a God! We saw the ending of the Aztecs, and went into Retirement. The Amazon was always our home – We all were part of tribes around the outskirts. But other than that, we can't be sure of whether we are related or not – It looks and feels like it. But our past doesn't show anything." She shook her head.  
Obviously they could not describe much of their past, It must hurt to look into all the people you lost, and all the people you would outlive.

Senna looked at me then, and stared at me straight in the eyes.  
"Zafrina was changed by the Obsidian Butterfly – as she knew the great power she would possess. Although she gave her the option to go home, and visit her from time to time. She was on her way back to her tribe, knowing well that she wasn't strong enough to be with them – but just to see them," Senna looked at Zafrina and smiled.

"She stumbled across my tribe, and stayed clear. But she sensed a great danger on the crust of the forest. She heard me crying. I was dying, I knew it. I had tried for children but they had all failed. I was worthless to my tribe and felt it. Zafrina made me see light, and changed me into one of the Vampires. They went looking for me, but declared me dead. I was so angry,"

She looked like she was about to cry – if she could.

"And so the story tumbled, my tribe was corrupt, and believed that all the children must be elder born, which meant a form of rape by the head of the tribe – Although It's just the way it was back in our time. I refused and was beaten. Kachiri had a similar fate – It made us so much stronger a coven. We made peace within our forest. It was our home – and still is.

We visit other places in the world – but this will always be home. After so many years in the Aztecs, and in communities, we began to train our thirst and only hunt when we are thirsty."  
She finally nodded, and let it go.

Her stories seemed painful – yet forgotten. Normally vampires had perfect images of their past lives, but the wild women respected their lives now and enjoyed them.

It was disorientating, after being with Edward for so long – Who hated his existence.

I shuddered internally at the thought of Edward. He had finally lost his mind, He still called. Sometimes I answered and asked to talk to someone else, sometimes Jasper answered, sometimes I just ignored him. Whatever I felt like.

We spent a lot of time with the Amazons; I became good friends with them. We told them about our gifts, and they told us theirs. Kachiri just had an amazing memory, Senna didn't really have one, but Zafrina had an amazing one.

We were in the thick forest; they were sitting yoga style on the forest floor, whilst I was sitting on Jaspers lap. They seemed so at home and so much a part of their forest – You could tell that they belonged here.

Zafrina made a comical face, and Jasper stiffened. I immediately worried, what was she doing to him?! Jasper smiled and hugged me closer.

"Zafrina's talent is imagery – she works with pictures that she can put in your head – like an illusion. Right now it looks like I'm alone in the forest, and the only way I can tell that I'm not, is because I can feel you in my arms." Jasper smiled, looking impressed.

"Wow Zafrina that is an amazing talent! I wish you could show me, stupid shield," I muttered. I sounded so immature.

"I was wondering about that young Bella," She said, her wild voice rumbling through the air. "You said that Eleazar felt you had a shield, well surely you must have so much more than that. I think that with practise you will be able to stretch your shield over your skin and move it so it covers others." She looked wistfully at me, I knew why. I had the ability to protect everyone I cared about, and more. Even if it was only mental attack, I could fight even Jane.

"Focus on your shield, after your change you should be able to feel it," Now she said it, I could feel it. It was like elastic covering my body, coating me. "I want you to try and move it away from yourself, try and cover Jasper. Jasper when you get your sight back, tell us."

Her face went blank, and so did Jaspers. I struggled with the fact that she might not be showing him very nice things at all. This made me just a bit pissy, I did not like the fact she was able to do this to Jasper and I could protect him.

I felt my shield constrict, and move over Jaspers skin. Immediately, I could feel his life force under my skin. His eyes focused again, and he grinned. Zafrina nodded to herself, and gave her wild version of a smile.

After a few weeks, the Amazons were my best friends. Surprisingly they had a jungle like telephone, so I could talk to them all the time. We bought a cottage at the edge of the Amazon, with the Covens permission. We emptied our clothes there, filled the house with furniture and connected it to a security camera circuit, so that we could visit it all the time from home – or we could have video conversations with the Amazons. Cool huh.

We connected a phone, and then called Esme to tell her the news of this house. We promised that she could come and renovate it whenever she wanted, she was ecstatic. She said that she would come in a few weeks, because there wasn't much to do at home. I was pleased, now that I had gotten used to money being spent on me, it was always nice to see Esmes work and an honour to have it in our home.

Jasper and I spent a lot of time together in that house; he said it needed to be christened. I agreed.

It was the afternoon, and Jasper and I were travelling through the forestry for a hunt. The Amazon coven tried this out the other week, and discovered that they would be able to sacrifice their thirst to animals if they had to. It was amazing that they would do that, although they didn't have the same motives as our Coven.

The forest is so thick here; it was like a sea of crowded people at a concert. There was always turns left and right. My eyes were still adjusting to the new animals and species of plants that I could see. It was so odd seeing new things that your human memories couldn't identify. Eerie even.

I stopped with Jasper as we stumbled across an oasis in the forest. A brief clearing that let in a dazzling sunlight.

He looked into my eyes with a smile on his face. He leaned into my body until I fell gracefully on the cool ground. His hands slid to my face as he looked deep into my Golden eyes. Laying practically on top of me, Jasper drank in me. My eyes, my lips, my Nose, my whole face felt drunk with only the attention of his gaze. I felt him close the distance to my lips, and we kissed.  
Sweet at first, then turning to something rougher – more urgent.

We kissed for an endless amount of time. Drinking in the presence of each other, soul mates, forever.

"_Belle," _He whispered, singing slightly, with a slight husk to his voice – as the unmasked need was clear in his throat.

"I love you so much Isabella, You are my one and true soul mate. The meaning to life. The reason that I love who I am, because it means forever with someone like you at my side. Every day is another lesson with you, constantly missing you even though you're only a few metres away. I could never live without you Miss Swan, I never will. "

I gasped as he sat up, and then pulled me to a sitting position also.  
The sun hit his skin then, illuming him in a splash of sparkles.  
He got down on one knee and pulled something silver out of his pocket and into his hand, it threw rainbows of white light onto the near area – only like a diamond can, I gasped.

It was so beautiful, I could see tiny images of light inside the diamonds that reflected tiny images of Jasper and I together. It was impossible to see with human eyes.

If I was Human – I wouldn't have cried.  
I wouldn't have shed a tear for this moment.  
Not because I didn't feel for it – I sure did.  
The emotions were like a thousand splintering suns hitting my chest and making it beat.  
It was that nothing in this world could ever make me smile brighter.

"Yes," I whispered, letting the sound rattle through my teeth. "Yes, Jasper, Forever." I startled stumbling on words, choking on my happiness.

'Inside this ancient heart, you'll always be a part of me," He spoke into my collar bone, leaving an icy – but hot – breath skimming around my skin.

He slipped the beautiful ring onto my wedding finger, and kissed each fingertip, then reached to my face for an everlasting kiss.

I felt the triumph in his kiss; he joined us together so tightly I knew that we would be forever joined. He was my piece of the puzzle, my everything.

I slid my hands under his shirt and caressed his skin, the skin that kept me tied to this earth.

I kissed along his collar bones, the structure of my life and meaning.

I slid across his muscles and knew that I was held here in stone.

I felt a fire inside me, a true fire of love.

My Jasper, My love.

My everything.

Just then the wind changed, and hit me with a new scent.  
I didn't know how I didn't notice.  
I didn't know why I didn't know.  
But as I looked into black coal eyes,  
I knew one thing.  
This moment might just turn from Triumph to tragedy.  
Fast.

**A/N: I love reviews so much, yet I never really get any! I really like feedback – I know there are a few edgy parts in this chapter – like the Amazons Story. But I was trying to get this out to Fan Fiction ASAP.**

Please please please; Can we get to 60 for the next chapter?  
*puppy face.

MoonPhase-


	9. They Fight Paris Falls

**A/N: Hai Again it's MoonPhase-! Well I liked this chapter because it finally has action – I didn't want a soppy all over story that was boring and went for 23847628934 pages. I would like some reviews on this – Got any ideas you want to share? I'm not into posting polls because I'd rather you sharing your own ideas. I personally can't wait for the trip to Egypt, but I think that I need to sort out a bit more into this story.**

She stared at our embrace with Ice Cold Eyes. She didn't blink, she didn't shift. She just stared, and that look made me want to run. But I was a vampire now. She didn't know my shield, or my strength. All she had were her visions – that she was about to lose.

I threw up my metaphysical shield, and drew Jasper into it.  
I locked down an internal shield that seemed to keep out most physical attacks too – or maybe it was my imagination. – No, her eyes flashed, she could still see so she saw the new change in the future. I was surprisingly happy at the fact I had the upper hand.

My shield locked in, she was now blind. It was now that I looked around the area with a fighting view. Jasper had taught me how to fight, how to look at the real deal, aside from being a newborn. I was almost as good as him now and stronger than Emmett.

I turned and looked into another pair of Black eyes, but these were different. So similar. These were the eyes I gazed into for weeks on end, the eyes that I followed everywhere. Except these eyes were wrapped in a crimson haze. I looked into Alice's eyes, and saw the sorrow there. She knew what I had seen; she knew that I blamed her. But now I saw something else; she didn't care. She just didn't care.

I felt Jasper crouch behind me, and I followed. It was part of our dance, we both fought so similar. Both Catlike inside. I started the circle around our visitors, with Jasper behind. Alice started to snarl, it rumbled across my skin, like hot water shredding my granite skin. She came closer to me, starting her glide, and nothing mattered more than the fight with her.

She owed me love, she owed me life.  
She stole Edwards's sanity, and now she was trying to steal Jaspers.

I pounced, and landed at her feet, looking up into her face.  
Her face fell, she stared into my now black eyes and trembled.  
Hatred skimmed across my features, leaving me looking feral.  
I didn't know where Edward and Jasper were, I had to trust that situation.

Alice didn't see me move behind her, she tried to circle me but I was much too fast. We began the dance, not knowing where it would lead.

"Alice, when will you learn? You take other peoples happiness and shred it. I forgave you once – Hell I even trusted you as a sister again! And yet here you are!" I gestured at her feet, which had begun to shake. "You couldn't find love anymore in Edward's eyes, you wanted someone who truly loved you, so you came for Jasper." I snarled. "You couldn't bare with the fact that I was happy, that he was, and you weren't."

I tripped over to her and used my leg into her spine, and pulled with my hands. I felt a satisfying crunch before I could see the damage. Alice gasped at the pain she now felt – Pain she hadn't felt in over a hundred years.

"B-B-BELLA!" She screeched. I stopped; I didn't like causing her pain. This was minimal.

I walked over to her face, and ran my finger across her throat. A slight line appeared on the cold marble. She whimpered.  
"Don't pick a fight you can't win Alice, Don't mess with the people I love. One day I will forgive you for coming here. One day. But that day isn't today, so start begging. I will like us as sisters again, but until then stay out of my sight. How did you know we were here?" I used a harsh tone; she whipped around in fear in every word.

"Esme," she breathed. "She said you bought a cottage that I could help decorate. I smelt you and Jasper together and lost it; Edward saw my motives and wanted nothing more than to come with me. He isn't right Bella, He has l-l-lost it. I didn't know what to do, He isn't in there anymore. His future isn't even that clear anymore." She shook at the last bit; I only felt an ounce of pity. She came here preparing for my and Jaspers pain.

I turned to see that Jasper and Edward were gone – signs for struggled were evident. Jasper was still in my shield, I would find him. But that means…

I slapped Alice Hard. Her face tilted with the force of it.  
"You will Burn in Hell Mary Alice, If Jasper is any less than the condition I left him in. I will see your body burning and I will dance whilst you die. Do you understand me?!" I was screaming at her, she was tunnelling in fear. GOOD.

She whimpered and finally fell to the ground I raked my fingers up her cheek and whispered violently in her ear; "You'll live, but if he doesn't, I might reconsider."

Her face had a claw like tear from her chin to her hairline.

I felt the Amazons behind me, flanking me. Zafrina must have used her power because I saw Alice's eyes so blank, and she started to squeal.

"We will take care of her Bella," Zafrina spoke in battle mode. "We smelt Edward go deep into the forest."

I nodded to them, kissed them all briefly on the cheek, and ran.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I found them at the depth of the Amazon. Jasper in a kneeling position with Edward prattling about how he was going to kill him.  
I started to shake with my anger, trembling away.

I moved forward to Edward, He had a sneer on his face. He thought he was on top of this match.  
He was wrong.

I floored him in less than a millisecond; he didn't even see me move.  
I had Him locked within my hands. Senna came up behind me and took my place. She came with a small dead animal and fed it to Edward, she was right. He was insane. He needed the blood, and the last thing I wanted to see were his crimson, dead eyes.

He crawled to me after he finished his meal, and shuddered on my lap. I held him, and felt nothing for him but love. It was nothing of the love I felt for Jasper. It was the love I felt for a younger brother, or sister. The love of protection, of care. Sitting here in my arms I knew he was sick, and that I could fix him.  
I discovered something as I leaned close to his face, holding him.  
Inside my shield, I could read his mind; I could turn his power against him.  
I heard shreds of life within him – flits of thought.  
He was obviously not well, but it was scary that I knew that.  
Left him with Senna, and walked over to Jasper.

He looked at me with wild eyes – I could feel his emotions rumbling across his skin, knowing I could use it against him – but never would.  
He stared at me with violent emotions – _Fear, Hope, Heartbreak._  
I looked at him in confusion, and then kissed him on the lips.  
He pulled away and looked down at the ground, I gasped.  
He saw me with Edward, and Worried that I had gone to him!

I almost hit him in the moment of passion, but hey I was a better newborn than that! I leaned in, holding his face. Kissing him so passionately that I could feel my emotions pulsing into him like a drug. He held my face and kissed me back – although he only felt hope. I leaned away from him and whispered into his ear; "I love you Jasper, Only you. No one else has made me feel this way." I kissed his jaw line, and used my lips to trail across his skin. I kissed his shoulders and neck; he moved in to hold me close.

"I'll go set up at the cottage Bells," He whispered. "Tell the Amazons our apologies and thanks, we need to move Edward into the Cottage and Call Carlisle, I know you will be happy to see your father." He smiled at the end, then leaped to his feet, me following In tow.

He grabbed Edward into his arms; I stroked both of their faces. Jasper smiled, and Edward attempted but only came with a ghost of one.

Bad things are done by good people, but the good part of you always finds a way to make it even – even if it means pain every day.

Most people can run from their enemies, their friends and love.  
But they can't run from themselves;

And Edward found out the hard way.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I turned to Senna,  
to Kachiri,  
To Zafrina.

I bowed, and they wept.  
They were the closest thing I had to best friends at the moment; even to family.

And they had helped save us; they had allied us and helped us.

I smiled so brightly that it would have scared a human, and they did a rare thing; they hugged me.

I kissed them all on the cheeks and knelt by their feet, their symbol from ancient times – of servitude, thanks and forgiveness.

They gasped and grabbed me by the arm, pulling up so that I was now standing in the middle of their circle.

"Bella, you are not second to us, you must never think that." Senna whispered – Outraged.

"But Senna, I was a monster! I hurt someone! I could have killed her!" I started to shake, sobbing dry tears.

Zafrina came to me and wrapped her arms around my slender shoulders, Senna stroked my hair and Kachiri held my hand.

There are some things you can't do by yourself, and I guess that this was one of them.

"You hurt her, but she deserved it," Kachiri spat angrily. "She came here intending your death and taking the love of Jasper back to her own. She thought you were SECOND to her? You are so much more, Jasper shows that. You merely did what you have to. Plus being a vampire makes you more violent toward harm, especially to your mate." They kissed me on the cheek. All in perfect timing.  
3 limbs of one organism.

I sent Jaspers thanks and started to walk; I found my Oasis and travelled around it for some time, brushing my fingers against the flames of leaves and ferns.

Where did time stop? Alice used to be my best friend, my sister.  
Now she's my enemy?  
Maybe it will change; I think I could forgive her.  
Maybe.

__________________________________________________________________________________

I ran back to the house and found Jasper waiting for me. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned into my neck – no doubt inhaling my skin – just to make sure I wasn't his imagination.

"Carlisle is on his way Bells. I think we should move as soon as he gets here. Maybe postpone our trip to Egypt, and go straight to Denali? That's where the family is now. I hear that Charlotte and Peter are around there somewhere. I think it's best that we go back there now, I'm sure you'd love to see Esme." He smiled half heartedly to the end; It broke my heart to see it.

But something else caught my eye – he didn't say 'Go Home' he said go there. Did he not think of it as a Home now? Did he feel like a nomad without a place to stay? Sure we had the cottage – but it was only small and for the Amazons sake.

Jasper looked at me pointedly, waiting. I realised the empath was confused at my confusion – I found that ALMOST humorous.

"You didn't say home," I whispered, now speaking into his soft honey blonde hair. "I was worried, that you didn't feel like you had one anymore, that you felt like a Nomad."

He smiled then, a true smile. He kissed me on the cheek, my forehead, my ears and finally my mouth.

"_Belle_, wherever you are, is home. I have never felt more at home than in your arms. Your skin, your eyes, and your scent – Nothing holds me more than that. I don't need material possessions; I don't need a house by the beach or by the forest. I only want you, I only NEED you."

He got down on his knees and pulled at my arms for empathise, I giggled.

__________________________________________________________________________________

We decided that checking on Edward was Host like, and went to see him in the guest room. We had designed it in a modern mahogany wood and black style. It was dark, yet classy. It had an air of smells, the forest, Cotton, and an insane vampire. Nice.

I sat next to Edward and stroked his hair; Jasper sat at the end of the bed and picked up some security system data recoils. He started to lock in the perimeter, creating a warning for when Carlisle would arrive, and to protect the house. All the glass was bullet proof – even though bullets wouldn't hurt us. The wood was plated with steel, almost as strong as our skin. Cameras at every angle.

We also had some cameras around the Amazons perimeter, for video conversations, and for their protection. It was hard to hide them so Humans wouldn't see them. How odd it would be to travel into the forest further than any other human – and find security cameras.  
The thought made me giggle.

"Edward, Carlisle will be here any minute." I said, speaking to him directly.

He jumped a little bit – startled. Good, a reaction. He nodded and then lie further into the bed.

I got up, kissed him on the forehead – Lay out some clothes of Jaspers on the edge of the bed, along with a towel and some expensive fragranced shampoos.

Jasper got up when I was finished and took my hand – leading out of the room.

We walked into the lounge room area. This room was pretty boring, since we only did the guest room and then realised that Esme would want to do all of this. I suspected that she would be back here soon to fix it. I was actually excited to see it.

Jasper took me to the couch and lay down, resting me on top of him, facing the roof. We stayed like that for a while – Waiting.

A few minutes later, small sounded alarm went off, and Carlisle's face was printed on the screen. Jasper smiled, I knew he would enjoy seeing his father of so many years.

Carlisle reached the door to knock, but we had opened it in seconds. Vampires remember? 

We let him in politely, then I jumped on him smiling ear to ear.  
"CARLISLE!" I shouted hugging him close.  
I could hear Jaspers quiet laughter, and then Carlisle broke into a fatherly laugh of bass and melodies.  
He gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek – then set me down to the ground. I looked out the door and saw that Alice was there, Jasper failed to mention that.  
She was sitting down with her knees to her chin, looking down at her toes.  
Esme was there next to her; Checking her to see if she was ok. But not in the motherly way she used to have, it was like Alice had broken that love in her – I guessed why.

Esme rushed to the steps and encased me in her hugs and kissed which I returned gladly.

Jasper and Carlisle went into Edward's room, I could hear them discussing what had happened – both with College degrees, I guessed that they knew a hell of a lot more than me – well, knew.

I took Esme on a tour of our cottage; she swooned at its mystique. It was far away from all human civilisations and the only transport I allowed was motorbikes which of course we had to buy when we went to Mexico. I laughed at the thought of seeing those car rentals and salesmen again.  
**  
(A/N: MoonPhase-: Hahahahaha! Clue for next chapter.)**

Carlisle came out white faced, Jasper looked disturbed.  
Carlisle went outside and got Alice by the arm, dragging her inside. He quickly got a small animal from outside – a Rabbit by the looks of it. – And fed it to her. She drank it and stared lovingly at her father – which he looked away in disgust. – Maybe he was hoping for her to change after she had fed.

"Alice, I think you have somewhere to go for a few years." He whispered. Esme took in a large breath of air, but didn't complain.

"Carlisle, Don't worry! She's more a part of the family than I, It does not matter – I will stay away from the family, It's my fault." I gasped, so shocked.

He shook his head and gave me a pained expression, "Bella, You ARE a part of our family – You joined us together and made us one. You changed us! Alice's wrongs have shown me that she no longer has a place in this family until she thinks she is In a better frame of mind, which could be a while away."

Alice turned to him then, and whispered in a small voice. "You are asking me to leave Father?"

Carlisle looked pained and stared into her eyes. "Don't call me Father."

Ouch.

**Please review, I desperately need to know what you think!? I can still change a few things; I swear that Edward will retain mental balance.**

Please remember – No reviews – No updates. 

**XD **


	10. Love seeketh only self to please

**(A/N) Well Well Well. Since I can't post as usual as other writers, I wrote a 4,660 word chapter. I personally thought that was pretty good considering how many exams and assingments I have at the moment. For this I would LOVE reviews. The song used in this chapter was Sara Bareilles- Love song.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight! Although I can dream about Jaxon and Jasper!

I'd like to send my thanks to  
Daphne13 - as I thought about her idea as writing this chapter.  
Rupture de l'aube - whom copied all my pdh textbook from school just so I could write more!  
I'd also like to thank all my reviewers, and story alerts.

**XD**

I hated road trips when I was little. I used to whinge to Renee about them, even as I felt the motion give me headaches and drive my stomach into oblivion. She was either driving too fast – or not fast enough. I always found it so irritating that time went so slow. 10 minutes was like 10 hours, and it drove me insane. Turning into a vampire was different; you had all the time in the world. It's a wonder why I wasn't lazy. Time and seconds, light and day, day and night, dark and light – every moment, every thought at a million miles per hour;  
and enough time to think about the past.

_"Moommmmmm are you even going anywhere?! I bet you're driving me round and round just to annoy me."  
I moved down the seat with a sick feeling in my stomach, I only just had a massive Maccas meal and now I was regretting it.  
"Would you LIKE to turn back dear?" Renee said, whilst turning into the right lane – over taking a massive truck that missed our mirrors by millimetres.  
"Just drive Mom, I need to see Charlie."  
_

I shook my head; I never got to see Charlie, and when I was away I used to dread the fact that he could die and that I never got to spend enough time with him. I used to be such a pain to my mother when I was little. Then I ran her life – Keeping her in healthy boundaries. Funny how that works isn't it. I sighed, I would never see my mother again – she would notice my differences and I'd have to lie. I could never lie to my own mother – It would turn me into a break down.

I blamed Edward for this – Even though I would have chosen this life anyway, I at least wanted to say goodbye. Jasper told me that I was reported as missing, and that I had to fake my death soon. Who wants to turn up at their own funeral?

Jasper looked over me at that – My feelings had turned from wonder to pain. With a shocked expression he took my hand and kissed it, keeping one hand on the wheel and no eyes on the road.

He stared deep into my eyes and waited, he knew I would crack in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"I was just thinking about Renee, and Charlie." I whispered. He looked at me in awe, then questioning.

"Do you regret it Bella?" He asked. He then pulled over to the side of the road, pulling Carlisles black Mercedes into the stopping lane.

He stroked my granite skin, from cheek to chin. "Do you regret the loss of your blush?"

He stroked my eyelids and kissed each one. "Do you regret the loss of your beautiful deep brown eyes?"

He kissed me slowly, then licked my teeth playfully. "Do you regret the sharp teeth that you have? Or the venom that runs through your body?"

I gasped.

"Well now you put it that way…" I joked, a smile playing on my lips.

He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Do you, like Rosalie – think that if the opportunity came up – that you would give away everything in the world – even me, just to be human?"

I almost screamed at him. "I wish you could read minds! Then you would see that this is not true! I love you Jasper, never doubt that. Nothing is as important, not children, not a family or a stupid white fenced house." I moved my hands to frame his face. "This is what I want; this is my future; Right here in my hands."

He smiled half heartedly; I knew he would just continue to think like this. So I couldn't have a mind reader who could understand straight away? I have an empath.

I moved quickly before sitting gracefully on his lap. He probably didn't see me coming since I still had newborn blood. Good.

I leaned into him and pressed my forehead to his, grasping my hands at his temples and staring hard into his eyes.

I gathered all my emotions and threw them into him head first; staring into his eyes at I did so. I noticed that his eyes slightly swirled under the weight of my emotions. So strong, so quick.

He burst into a colossal smile, and drew me in closer, hugging me.  
"More Bella more!"

He gasped, half laughing.

I remembered the feeling I had when he first kissed me, the feeling I had when he looked after me after Edward, that feeling of Love so strong that it coaxed you to comfort.

He visually crooned at my emotions; sliding into the seat and hugging me as if he needed me melted into him.

Never in my life have I felt needed. With Edward I always felt insignificant – and when he told me I wasn't I knew he lied. But with Jasper – he made me feel like I had to be a part of him for him to survive.  
Like I was supposed to be here in his arms, being held and loved.

I smiled, and he smiled too. Knowing exactly what I was thinking about. He kissed me softly, then let me climb back into my seat.

Yeah living for a few lifetimes isn't going to be bad with THAT sitting next to me,  
Oh no I don't think it will be.

We were only a few hours into the car ride, but I had an idea.  
I thought of the saddest thing I will have to experience; the death of Jasper. I threw it to Jazz and sat back and watched.  
He slouched over the steering wheel and wailed, Intrigued I continued.

I thought of the first time I realised I loved Jasper, and brought it to my skin; this left him breathless – I could almost see love hearts shining above his head. I had to put my hair in front of my face to hide my silent laughter.

Best idea; I thought of my time as a human during PMS and made Jasper feel it. He started crying and shaking, then looked at the car beside him angrily. "How can they even be sitting in the right lane? That is an OVERTAKING LANE!" He wound down his window and started screaming through to an old blue Holden.

"HEY YOU!? Can't you see you're in the OVERTAKING LANE? PEOPLE DON'T GO 35 miles an hour IN A OVERTAKING LINE!!! GET OUT YOU BABOON!"  
I started rolling around my seat; if I was human I would have been passing out from lack of air. I could not stop laughing. His Face!

He looked over at me then, shocked at his actions.  
"Baboon?" I shuddered, still in hysterics.

"Isabella Marie Swan –Whitlock – Cullen, You are going to pay for that. When you leeassttt expect it."

By my gasps of breaths, he knew I didn't care.

It was so worth it.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The wind whistled through the slight gaps of glass; the air whistled around me and though my veins. Igniting them with a blissful sent;

Humans driving around from place to place, trying to fulfil their every day jobs and lives; - Struggling on the little things, concerned for what to eat or whether someone would like a gift. It was so odd to think of that when they had such short lives, so fragile – like a flickering flame.

Who were we to disturb them? I laughed.

"Jasper, Come on I am not going back to that stupid car yard! I don't care how much you want a bike for that house. Anywhere but here!"

"Bell," He laughed, teasing me. "Stop being so much like Rosalie."

I gasped. "Jasper Whitlock how could you!?"

"I told you I'd get you back."

He laughed, pulling into the dreaded caryard. They didn't notice the car; but as soon as they saw my face, peering out of the window with a sullen expression they jumped up from their seats and rushed to the car.

Jasper leaned towards my ear and whispered quickly; "They have seen your face and think that we are fighting," He coughed into my shoulder to hide a laugh. "Play along by pulling away from me and storming into the dealer."

He temporarily dazzled me with his eyes; - that's my only excuse for getting off the car, storming past the dealers swinging my hair as I went, and slamming myself down on the seats. At human strength, of course.

Within seconds I had men all around me, Asking me if I wanted water, or tea. – Maybe I would like something stronger – like whiskey? We were in Mexico after all.  
I turned behind me and saw Jasper looking at bikes; He looked up and winked at me. I grinned.

I ALMOST asked them whether I could have their blood. They were all over me, filling my nostrils with their burning sent. It was apparently different to me, it didn't burn – It called to me. I preferred my way, since burning didn't sound too fun.

Carlisle said it was because I had already adjusted to the scent of blood, I could see the pride in his eyes when he said that, he was just as excited for Jasper – Saying that finding his missing link was what helped him along.

I put my hand in one of the youngest of my 'group.' He seemed stand offish – more like he was there because he wanted to see why everyone else was. I pulled myself up with his hands and moved real close to his face, blowing my sent over his skin.

"Could you please take me to your office, Sir?" I whispered. Pulling on his arm to the general direction. He was genuinely dazzled, how gratifying.

He led me over to a small box cubicle with a desk, computer, and small window with heavy blinds. I stalked through the door, swaying my hips and sat on the desk; motioning with my fingers to close the door. I spoke quietly then,

"Close the blinds, and wink to the others as you do so. Then look at me as they are almost closed."  
He did so, and I heard the men go crazy on the other side.

When the room was just us, quiet. I could see that the young man wasn't going to try and seduce me, good choice Bella. I motioned him to come to me and I whispered in his ear. "Can I please use your computer? I will only be here for a minute, you can stay here, just don't watch me."

He did, moving to the chair in front of the desk, this was obviously a conference room. I logged into my email account and read some of my messages; wincing. My mother's messages to me were so painful to read.

_"Where are you Bella? I haven't heard from you in so long. Ring me soon?"_

_  
_

I will never be ringing her again, never feeling her head on my shoulder as she talked to me about her problems, never hearing her talk about Phil and how amazing he was. Was it bad that I only mildly missed her? Because I had so much more in this life? Probably, but I know that if Jasper wasn't with me I'd be going insane.

I slid my fingers through my long hair, and half stared at the boy in front of me, whom was reading from some car magazine he had in his office. He was handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes. Mildly built, obviously of German descent. He had long arms and legs, but wasn't lanky. He had angular bones around his cheeks, and delicate skin.

"Why are you staring at me, Is there something on my face?" He asked, still deep into his magazine. I smiled.

"I'm Bella," I said, sitting back into the computers chair, half reading the news lines. Obama became president? Wow. I shook my head, there was so much change going on in the world, and I was missing it – because there would be so much change elsewhere.

"I'm Jaxon." He said, showing his hand and looking up at me – Polite.  
I shook his hand and smiled, it was nice talking to humans.

Jasper tapped on the glass, and sent a wave of humour to me. I didn't understand why people didn't feel it. You could feel your emotions changing – why didn't they notice?

I got up and kissed Jaxon on the cheek, I gave him my number and in turn he gave me his. I would be talking to him soon, it seemed bad form to meet such a nice boy and not become friends with him. – Especially when he didn't look at me like I was a sex toy.

Plus.

I re arranged my clothes to make them look ruffled, and walked outside, winking to Jaxon as I went. He looked at me thankfully and playfully blew me a kiss, which I returned.

Jasper held out his arm to me and I took it, walking to the car which now had a trailer and two shiny motorbikes; one sleek and silver – One red and subtle. They both looked extremely fast.

I could hear all the men on the inside whooping with Jaxon, he shrugged them off saying it was nothing, just like I hoped he would – that boy was going to be a fair bit more popular around his work place now.

We got into the car and I gave him my smug face, he grinned. We drove out the car dealer leaving a handful of sullen looking men. I laughed hysterically as soon as we were out of sight.

Jasper lifted my hand and kissed it. I swooned.

"Well at least you don't smell like human men." He teased.

We reached a highway and travelled on our way into the dawning sunset – Night was closing in this town, just as our trip was. But we will be back soon; I would miss the Amazons too much to leave them for long.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tell me that you're alright." Jasper asked, looking at me then the road.  
"Everything is alright." I said with a grin.

And it was.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We reached Denali at about 6 am; which was so incredulous since it was quicker to run, but Carlisle wanted to see the Amazon clan a bit longer. He still had Edward.

Esme wanted to start decorating the Cottage, and drawing up its foundations so she could plan it from home. I laughed when she told me and told her she could take her time; we had years to figure it out. She laughed too.

The house looked a lot like the Forks mansion, although it looked bigger. It had a lot more glass and was covered in snow. It reminded me a lot of Ice vs. Metal. I loved it.

I heard Emmett and Rosalie inside; I shuddered. They would be 'Finished' by the time we walked in.

Jasper took some bags from the back of the car and led them inside. I kept most of my clothes in the cottage, and the others with me. I could always buy new things when I needed them. I was planning to buy a lot of houses over the world. I needed a lot of things to share around.

I ran into the house, carrying more than a human should even think about carrying – but this house was so secluded that I needn't have worried, so I didn't. It was in the middle of mountains, and had a hidden driveway. I supposed this was the Cullen Lair.

Flashback:

I _whispered in fake fear; "Jasper this is the Cullen Lair isn't it. This is where you kill me?!"_

He burst into laughter and continued to move boulders away from the mountain, which covered a large tunnel that looked more like a freeway then a driveway. I sighed; these Cullens never did anything half way.

I walked inside and inhaled the rich scent of my family. I could smell Esme and Carlisle in the lounges, Rosalie and Emmett on the Sofa. I could smell a slight taste of Edwards scent, although it was worn with time. I smelt Alice next to him. I missed her already; I wanted my Alice back.

Jasper ran upstairs and I followed him. We left our bags in a massive spare room, and ventured off into Jaspers old room that he shared with Alice.

On one side, there were Alice's clothes, and makeup Barbie-Time-Bella kits. On the other side was Jasper. There were old books of history, and old pieces of art. There was an easel and a magnificent amount of paint and paintbrushes. Oils, water colours – everything. There were pieces of coal, white and black, Crayons of expensive sort, pastels. Every art movement of the sort.

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes and pouted. "You never told me you were an artist." I said, moving to an angry expression. He just laughed and scooped me up, carrying me bridal style – just like he used to – back into our guestroom where we kissed and hugged each other.

"You'll see my latest idea the end of this week, when I can finally bear to be more than a metre away from you. The car dealer almost killed me." I sighed in contentment and nodded. He sure will.

Rosalie walked into our room then, flanked by Emmett. She rushed in and gave us both teddy bear hugs – too long with Emmett. Emmett kissed me on the forehead and gave Jasper a brother-like hug.

"You better have washed your hands guys." Jasper said shuddering.

"You would be wet if I didn't Jazzie." Emmett said with a corny grin.

We both shuddered then, but Rosalie just looked at Emmett giggling. Stupid over-physical sister.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After our reunion, I was split from Jasper and taken into the studio to have some girl time. Rosalie played with my hair, curling and straightening. She said that she needed some time out since all the family was gone. She didn't look either happy or sad about it.

"Rose, I'm so sorry that I broke this family apart you know that right? I didn't mean to. I didn't know they would come back looking for us." I sobbed, looking to her – pleading.

She shook her head; her blonde hair rippled in the hair and shimmered from the light hitting its platinum base.

"You ARE our family Bella, they are not. Plus you look absolutely stunning – Look." She showed me my appearance in the mirror, I did look good. She had flicked up the ends of my hair, and twisted some of it elegantly. My makeup was light, yet Smokey around my eyes – perfectly outlining my eyes that had a tone of black to the edges.

"But Rose…"

"No buts, this is the truth and I'm not repeating it again. They deserve what they got, although Edward is at lost. Carlisle will get him back to normal, especially since he was already getting better for you. Alice on the other hand, I can wait a few centuries before seeing her again – although she will be back before that."

She began going through a pile of clothing she had arranged. She picked out an elegant deep purple number, straight to my heels. It had thick straps that laced my white skin perfectly.

She picked out some black heels to go with it, and some jewellery. It looked Devine on me.

She changed into a silver dress, almost identical to mine – although she didn't wear as much jewellery as she 'didn't want to look like a Christmas tree.'

We walked down stairs to find Jasper and Emmett playing some sort of Xbox game, fools.

They turned around for a greeting, but I could visually see the words caught in their throat.

I slid with Rosalie down a grand spiral staircase that looked marble. We descended to see both Jasper and Emmett waiting at the bottom of the stairs, arms out. We both giggled.

We were led into the dining room; where we talked about the family and everything that was going on in it. We all got into the idea of a hunting trip soon; Jasper had been circling my eyes saying they are getting to dark.

Edward and Carlisle would be back in only two days; we needed to make some space for them upstairs.

At that point of the conversation, the phone rang and I went to answer it – not used to the fact this was my house too.

Carlisle said, "Why Bella how was the drive?"

"Yeah good thanks Carlisle, we stopped off at the car dealer against my wishes, (he was filled in by Jasper before we left) Jasper got some bikes you'd adore."

He laughed. "I'll make sure I get myself excited for it, I know Jaspers extravagant taste." He stopped, laughing again. "Edward and I will be arriving shortly with Esme, it seems she out did herself and is finished your cottage already. There is a slight issue although; Edward remembers nothing of your change. He also doesn't remember the connection between the woman he loved and you. He is in love with Alice although, and will see her from time to time as she adjusts herself again. He loves you as a brother already; it's almost as if his mind bent itself to make his life easier. It's so inconclusive – I'm not sure how you feel about it." He sighed at the end.

"Carlisle I can handle that, I have Jasper and I feel no anger for him loving someone too. His memory loss doesn't bother me, it seems more like a solution to all of our problems."

"Of course Bella, I'm so glad you are thinking the same as me." He laughed then, a joyous sound. "It's so good to have you back Bella, I missed you."

I smiled. "It's good to be home Dad."

He laughed again, we said goodbye. He would be here in roughly an hour.

I told the rest of the family my news; Jasper and I headed upstairs to have some time alone before the family came back. Rosalie and Emmett set up Edward's room and brought some small livestock close to the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I cuddled into Jasper onto the Guest room bed, we bought a fire of ecstasy between each other before we heard footsteps coming up heavily – almost tired. I continued for a few more moments before finishing. I went to the shower, cleaned up faster than lightning, with Jasper trailing behind me.

As a quiet joke, we both put on pyjamas – Both with over sized grey shirts that had vampire teeth on them. Mine had hot pink and baby pink stripes for shorts, Jasper had dark blue and baby blue stripped pants.

We hurried down the stairs to see the whole family sitting in the lounge room, Minus Alice of course. I gathered myself into Esmes side, and she wrapped her arms around me. Cuddling me and kissing me on the forehead. A true mother.

Jasper and I moved into the play room, which had all the art skills, such as Edward's piano and an easel for Jasper. It had a bookshelf full of all the old favourites, which had a spike of fun in them. The secluded side of the room had a pool table, air hockey, pinball, a small bowling alley, more Xbox games, and another computer. It was like a heaven for game nerds.

In the artsy side, I sat down on Edward's elegant best friend. I ran my fingers across the glistening white plates. I traced back along my memories which had began to fade around the edges. I remembered the way each cord sounded when Edward played them for me. I remembered the way that his fingers were gathered; I started to play from my memory, and almost had an exact replica.

Edward slid next to me then, and placed my hands on the keys. "A," He said, matching my fingers with the keys. "b, c, d, e, f, g." He went through highs and low notes and which position. He taught me a few jingles before I got the real hang of it. Jasper looked up from his drawing and smiled, I knew he had forgiven Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward had gone to visit Alice, and I was sitting on the piano practicing. I was getting as good as Edward now. I was playing a few tunes and humming along. Jasper was resting on his elbow on top of the piano, looking down at me. He was drawing pictures of me, and every now and then he would kiss me, or tickle my ribs.

I started my new song, I played the keys at the correct pace and it was beautiful.  
"Head underwater,  
and they tell me,  
to breathe easy for a while," I sang. Jasper looked down at me startled. I had a good voice as a human, now I was a vampire it was even better.

"Breathing gets harder, even I know that  
made room for me;  
it's too soon to see  
if I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to." I started playing a bit harder now; releasing more of a powerful beat. I could hear the rest of the family were at the door – watching me now.

"Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
you mean well, but you make this hard on me,"

The chorus was hard, but I got it right with my new calculating brain.

"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one,  
You see

I'm not gonna write you  
A love song  
'Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breaking this  
If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to  
Stay  
If all you have is leavin',  
I'ma need a better reason  
To write you  
A love song  
Today  
Today, Yeah"

I continued my song until it finished, I didn't even make a mistake. My family clapped and cheered. Carlisle kissed me on the forehead, Esme hugged me. Then they went upstairs for some time to themselves. Rosalie and Emmett went to their bedroom… for… well yeah.

I moved to Jaspers lap and kissed him gently on the lips, laying back into his skin that flamed red for me.

We went hunting close to home, catching some wolves and draining them dry. When we came home we had our RosaliexEmmett moment, and then spent the morning wrapped up in each others skin.

I breathed all over Jaspers neck, spreading kisses all over his scars which were so soft to my lips.

In the background, I could hear Edward playing the piano – my lullaby actually. I could hear Rosalie and Emmett laughing and Carlisle and Esme sharing loving words.

I was well and truly home,  
like I never had been before.

"Love seeketh only self to please,  
to bind another to its delight,  
Joys in another's loss of ease,  
and builds a hell in Heaven's despite." Jasper whispered the sweet words of Shakespeare to me.

"I love you Jazz."

"and I you _Belle._"

**(A/N) So what did you think? Love/Hate?  
Review with ideas, since this is for you after all.**

**xo MoonPhase-**


	11. Alice's Shard of Glass

**A/N: I wanted to write Alices P.O.V, To explain I suppose. I don't think I'm good at writing in her perspective. But I tried :D  
Shes obviously not happy Alice, shes going through alot and I really doubt she would be jumping for joy after what she did.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, it is purely owned by Stephenie Meyer.

**Alice P.O.V**

Seeking, but finding nothing.  
My visions, depleted.  
My heart, dismembered.  
Travelling around the world on my own, away from Edward whom I love.  
He needed to be with Carlisle right now, to come back to normal, my heart ached with the space between us.

I love him, I really do. I broke the family apart for this feeling; but now I realise that doing that broke my heart. That day I went back to Bella in the Amazon. *shudder. I smelt him on her sheets, and her – so close. I found out they were a couple! Bella has MY Jasper! I don't care if I have Edward, he will always be mine – and so should Jasper. I know I'm being silly – because Jasper has a right to be happy. But I always thought he had a right to be happy in Me.

Trailing my feet harshly on the sand of a beach in Forks, I played with my visions to see that if I got closer to La Push what the dogs would do. It seems that they would create a line for me in the sand that I could not cross. I laughed out loud. I would tell them Bella is a vampire against their wishes. I will say that Jasper changed her and left me. I would.

But I can't. I couldn't do that to Jasper, or to Bella. They are so happy together now. I sighed, pacing back and forth on the sand. I had to somehow get them to see how unhappy I am with them. Maybe I could buy her really ugly shoes, or give her a bad makeover. I smirked, bright green and yellow with a cocktail outfit.

I looked into the future; I could still see her standing above me with Jasper in hand. They looked down on my fading body with a Smokey tinge to their appearance; Bella rippling at slight sob to her abdomen, and the always moody Jasper. Maybe I got it wrong, maybe it was the fact that they weren't going to kill me, but was there when I died. They weren't going crazy without me, or crying to the heavens. They weren't screaming in remorse or saying it wasn't them. I looked around the future with my family, and could only see a small patch of sadness in it that lasted only the shortest of times.

I looked at my body in the future, what were they staring at? I looked down to see that I had killed myself, had myself ripped to pieces and burnt. It was a suicide.

I had gone crazy and almost killed Bella; went to go cause her harm. Because I thought she was going to kill me. I thought she was going to kill us all; Edward, Carlisle – Everyone.

Or was I just the teensiest jealous of the fact she glowed, and I stood in the shadows.

Carlisle's words echoed through my head, it sucked me deep inside; Locking me away. I shuddered.

Either way I had to get back to my family and suck it up. I loved Bella, I LOVE Bella. And now I have to show her that I do.

I had passed to close to the La Push border and the **whole** pack appeared in front of me. I knew at that moment that they were the ones that I asked to kill me and it was going to be now. My future rearranged itself, and fell with me in the lounge room of the Denali clan, asking whether I could stay with them whilst I repaired myself with the family.

I looked up and saw them all snarling.  
I whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so close. Don't worry our family isn't here at the moment."

"Where is Bella!!!?" Jacob roared, before the big black wolf could stop him.

I looked up at him and smiled. "She is at home with us; she is safe and happier than she ever could be. She travelled obstacles to get where she is, and I hope to God you let her be happy."

I started walking back to Forks; I needed to practise some things.

The pack wheeled away happy with my statement, but Jacob stayed. He came over to be and phased to human. I looked back at him and sat on a nearby rock, waiting.

"Happy?" He asked, wanting conformation.

"Happy." I replied. "You may visit her in Denali if you wish; although if anything you see gets reported to the Pack, I may have to kill you." I pointed to my temple. "I will know."

I watched our future of the families' faces, making sure that Bella's especially did not change to one of horror.

Jacob nodded. I reached my hands out to his and gave him a hug - Which surprisingly, he didn't even flinch. He drew me in to the crook of his neck, thanking me.

I looked into the future and saw that because he trusted me; I could slightly see flickers of him in later years. I noted that he could easily block it, and that if he phase it wouldn't work. I saw him with a young girl, maybe 16 maybe 17. I couldn't really tell with this loose information. He was happy.

I watched him, contemplating whether to tell him.  
I pulled away with a kiss on his cheek, starting to walk back to Forks again.  
The rain fell on my hair, creating the strands to shine momentarily. It started to pour, and I looked transfixed as the rain pretty much evaporated around the silhouette of Jacobs's vast body. Interesting.

"You will imprint." I said.

He looked at me startled.

I walked away rushed then, I wanted the future to be a surprise for him. Because after all, it was a damn good surprise for me.

A symbol of hope; That Edward and I could be together once more as we used to be.  
A symbol of faith; That happiness really did come.

I'm coming Bella.  
I'm sorry I was so late.

**REVIEW!!! The story alert button is right near the review. It takes me about 10x as long to write a chapter, the least you can do is use 30 seconds of your time!**


	12. Just Like a Real Family

**A/N Hi guys, don't kill me?  
I haven't updated in ages I know, I'm sorry.  
I've been going through heavy exam periods!  
Sorry again.**

**Now Onto the story.**

I always loved to hunt, from the moment I started. I knew I preferred big cats of some sort – but my favourite was leopard. Jasper said it was how I moved, so lithe and quick. My newborn blood was wearing down, but I was still fast. I knew I'd have that for centuries. I always thought about things like that when I was hunting. I would be doing this for CENTURIES, with JASPER.  
At that thought I looked up from my half drained wolf and gazed at Jasper, who was finishing a bear of some sort. Love weld up inside of me, He was MINE. How contrary, I loved him more than words – more than everything in this life; I would never be without him. He looked up at me and winked, sending the same emotions from him back to me. I giggled.

So many nights we spent together, with his head in my lap whilst I played a new instrument. Or me sitting on the floor next to him as he painted like Picasso. He even used the paint palette. It was comical. He was like a moon on my blackest night, which lit everything up – made me focus on everything amazing.

I finished up my wolf, and pranced over to Jasper. He laughed and scooped me up bridal style, running to the general direction of the house.  
I Looked into his eyes and had an idea,

I sang, in an over dramatic voice.

I'd swim the ocean for you  
The Ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Jazzziieeeeeeee  
and I'd swim the ocean for you  
swim the ocean for you  
Whoa, oh Jazzziieeee  
Yeah.

Jasper just laughed and shook his head. Kissing my softly, then running into the house.  
It was all silent as we walked in, which was strange. The house was usually so energetic and loud. I looked around and saw the evidence.

She was seated at the far end off the living room, everyone else was scattered throughout, but not quite close to her. She looked up at me, with startling knowing eyes. Alice was back, the real Alice. My sister.

I jumped from Jaspers arms and flew to her, lifting her up and engulfing her into my granite skin.

"Oh Alice, aliceee. How I've missed you."

I kissed her cheek, and let her go. Leading her to the couch and sitting her down. I walked to the other couch with Jasper and sat on his lap, leaning into the arm rest of the couch.

Alice looked at me deep in the eyes, then to Jaspers. I felt Jasper flinch and hold onto me tighter. Edward moved closer to Alice and watched her closely. Something must have crossed her mind, unpleasantly.

Alice shuddered, and then looked at me blankly. She kept closing her eyes, and shaking her head. Then looking back at me and shuddering again. I was perplexed; she looked like she was having a seizure. She looked at me, and whispered, so softly, a human wouldn't have heard it.

"Bella, you have no future. I'm trying to look, but it's like I've gone insane again."

Jasper stiffened, Rosalie gasped, Emmett's face lost its grin, Carlisle looked like his puppy just got run over by a truck, Esme looked like she was about to cry and Edward kept a stony expression.

I got hit by a thousand questions at once.

"Is your shield on, is that why she can't see? She could still see a little bit if you weren't concentrating before…"

"Are you trying to block her? Bella please tell us you don't know anything about this."

"Alice, are you sure you're looking in the right places?"

"Are you feeling alright Bella?"

Then there was Jasper, Looking deep into my eyes with conviction. He knew nothing was going to happen to me, he wouldn't let it.

I sat up on his lap calmly and removed my shield all the way. Edward could then read my thoughts, that was true, but he was in no danger of finding out what he couldn't hear – I still controlled what he heard. Alice's eyes went blank for a minute, we all watched her curiously.

She had a hint of a smile on her lips, but it wasn't like she was happy – More that she now understood.

"The Volturi are coming, but they haven't decided why they want to be here, they just want to visit. Aro sees you as his daughter now Bella and news got to him that you were hurt. He wants to make sure you are ok. He is bringing his wife," At this Carlisle gasped, but Alice ignored it. "She wants to meet you. Caius is trying to get him to change his mind, but it won't work." She took a deep breath. "He will interrogate both Edward and I at what happened, he also wants to check if we are mentally stable enough to continue living." She laughed then. "Although this is further than I can predict will happen, He will leave happily, and won't find a conviction needed, since both Edward and I are fine. He will ask you to join his Coven, and then your future takes two paths," She took another breath and smiled. "Which you have just chosen to stay here, no thought needed of course. He will ask you to come visit every once and a while, and will leave a large house on the border of Volterra for you and family." The family stood in a stunned silence.

"Alice you never used to be able to look so deep into the future before." I murmured, smiling at my sister.

She laughed. "Bella, being away and in pain, then losing you as a sister and my family as well; going through all that strengthened me as a person. I then had the choice to Man Up or to be little Alice again. It was a wakeup call that made me older as a person and in turn, a vampire." She grinned and I grinned back. I may not have forgiven her for what happened, but I was in dept to her for how it resulted. I could never be this happy with Edward.

I covered up my thoughts and shielded, but not hard enough to stop Alice all together.

Carlisle spoke then, "But the wives, the Volturi never ever bring their wives out of the Castle, it's too risky."

Alice just shrugged. There was no explanation for Aro's moods.

Jasper took my arm, like the southern gentleman he is.  
"May we retire to the bedroom ma'am?" He whispered, humor circling his eyes.

"Why, Kind sir, are you hitting on me?" I asked in mock authority.

He bowed his head, and pretended to look ashamed. "I dare say I am."

I laughed and kissed him on the lips, which caused him to scoop my legs from under me and run me bridal style up into the bedroom.

He lay me down softly on the makeshift bed we had newly brought into our room. Everything was redecorated to our tastes and with our things. This was Denali after all, how could they bring so much here?

He cuddled into my side and inhaled my scent. We looked deep into each other's eyes, and I knew all he felt was peace. It radiated off him, he was so full of joy. I kissed him softly for a moment, relishing in the time that we had alone – so rare these days.

"I still haven't taken you to all the places I want to, but mostly I want you to meet Benjamin. He is in the Egyptian coven."

Jasper stared into my eyes, and looked hopeful.

"Why is Benjamin so important to meet?" I asked, curiosity killed the cat.

"He has an amazing power, he can control the elements. I'd love you to meet him. His mate is also a wonderful woman, although she doesn't have any distinct powers."

I smiled. "I will meet them as soon as we can."

"I was hoping that they could come visit us after the Volturi?"

"Sure." I whispered, kissing him again.

So, The Volturi – me as a daughter and a new home owner, The Egyptians – Controlling the elements and maybe a new friend? Alice and Edward? – That made me think.

"Where are Alice and Edward?" We both used our senses to search the house; I used my shield as well since I would be able to sense them more clearly with that life force.

They were located in the Den of the house, obviously celebrating Alice's arrival back to the house. I shuddered. I got used to Rosalie and Emmett, Hell I even got used to Carlisle and Esme! But this is just one think that would give me nightmares.

Jasper laughed at my new disgusted emotions. He sent me a wave of calm and kissed me on the cheek.

"Think about it Bella, You could have been that girl. Think small and soft..." He chuckled.

… What.

"Oooohhhhhhh" I gasped, finally catching on.

I slapped him on the arm, "Yuck Jazz."

He laughed and kissed me on the forehead, drawing me closer into his arms.

Rosalie and Emmett then decided to come into the room in a heated Embrace.

You know, I've finally decided that they must just revolve around this kind of shinatikins!

"ROSE, EM! BACK OUT OF MY ROOM, DO NOT COME BACK IN UNTIL YOU HAVE EVERY PIECE OF CLOTHING THAT YOU BEGAN WITH TODAY ON, AND YOUR ATTIRE STRAIGHTENED OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE THESE IMAGES IN MY HEAD AND YOU WILL RESPECT THAT THERE IS JUST SOME OF YOU BOTH THAT I DON'T WANT TO SEE!"

Everyone paused for a moment, then burst into a rain of laughter. Rosalie and Emmett did what I asked, then came back in.

'Sheeesshhh Bella, Don't you want to see the junk in my trunk." Emmett said, in a mock hurt voice.

I was so close to hitting him, but Jasper did it for me.

Everything was all quiet as I seethed, then Emmett fell to the floor in the closest thing a vampire could be to crying.

"IIIII… I'm soo sorry Bella, it's justtt that I just want eeeeeveryone to get along and be s, sss, ssooo in love just like You and Jazzie are. I love you all so much!" He grouped us all together into a bear hug and sobbed. "I just want this family to be like cakes, and rainbows and joy, and happiness and joyness!"

We all just stood there in disbelief, I knew what Jasper was about to do, but…

Emmett took one look at the situation, and dropped us all to the floor. We all began to crack into a pool of musical laughter.

We lay there, laughing and chatting – just like a real family.

Esme and Carlisle eventually came in to see what this was all about, and saw us on the floor in hysterics. They both shined with happiness – We knew it was good to see their family together again.

Although, there was no Alice or Edward in our family. I noticed at that point that they will never really be as strong as a point in the Cullens as they used to. Seen, loved, but not joined with us.

That upset me a bit, but it wasn't my fault. I realized that I had stopped blaming myself for what Edward did. I was perfect, even if I wasn't inhumanly beautiful; and now I was. I was happy, and I did have personality. I saw this when I looked into Jaspers eyes; in the way he moved when he was around me. He always came to my side.

He loved me.

He always would.

I loved him.

I always would.

I sighed, finally finishing my laughter, I was the first.  
I looked around the room to all my family laughing.  
I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the emotions coming from everyone.

I was worth it,

I was needed,

I was VITAL.

Finally.

**(a/n) Well? Think about it guys, it takes me a long time to finish a chapter. And about 5 seconds to post a review. Last time I didn't get that many, yet I tried so hard to finish in time. I would appreciate the reviews, they mean a lot.**

**Moonphase-  
**


	13. Feisty Little Daughter

**A/N:**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

Thank you to all my reviewers, truly you make this story worth every letter. =]  
I watched Twilight at a premiere! I expected it to be pretty standard, but it was amazingly good. Although Jasper still does it for me ;)

DISCLAIMER: Even if I forget to write them sometimes, Stephenie Meyer Owns all of Twilight, and I do not claim it =] 

… **Dammit.**

***drinks out of twilight cup**

The new fresh winter breeze cut across my skin eagerly. I could feel it fighting against the cells in my skin, to make me shiver. But I would never truly shiver again. I looked at my face in the reflection of a nearby puddle of water, almost freezing over. Like my skin. I could see my golden eyes in my reflection, not one speckle of red light. I would be enrolling into school at the end of the Christmas Break. The enchanting cousin of Edward Cullen, oh joy. It helped that my hair shined red in the sun light, but still. To be related to someone you once loved? Oh well. I'm guessing that's what it's like for everyone else in the family.

_Flash Back  
"Are you afraid?"  
"I'm only afraid of losing you."  
_

_End Flashback _

Life was so simple then I suppose. It was easy. I tripped over, and got caught by steel hands. I grazed my knees and watched ravenous vampires fight to not attack my flesh. I'm a vampire now. Like granite, faster than a human eye can catch. Stronger than ever imagined; But I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through.

I missed my family, in which I would never see again. Charlie and Renee had finally accepted I wasn't coming back. They had called the Cullens every now and then, I'm sure Charlie thought it was Edwards fault until he heard his voice, and the fact he has lost his memory.

I sighed, and started my way back to the Cullen household. Esme was away decorating a new house and the boys had all gone on a hunting trip alone, much to both Jasper and I's dismay.  
It was just Rosalie, Alice and I at home. Not surprisingly Esme didn't invite Alice along to decorate with her as she usually did. I couldn't help but chuckle at this; I never knew Esme could hold grudges. Rose hadn't forgiven Alice or Edward yet. Edward could be over looked because of the Mind issue, but Alice could not. So the house looked HEAPS fun right now.

Carlisle said it was most odd to have a Vampire with any kind of disability, but due to the Vampire itself could probably truly happen. At first we all doubted whether Edward was truly incapable of remembering or not, but it seems that with his power of reading minds, he took in a status in his head that we were all thinking because he had lost himself. It was kind of odd, but lucky. Definitely lucky.

The house had started to ice up around the window sills, laced with fairy floss silk. I laughed at that, I was becoming so much of prissy person. I walked up the colossal steps to the mansion that seated the cold ones. Rosalie met me at the door, took my fur coat and laid it on the coat rack. She took my arm and ran with me upstairs to her bedroom, taking a phone with her in her stride. She stopped in front of her door, and pushed it away quickly. I didn't know why, but I knew this was good if she didn't want to even stop and explain.

We lay at rest on her red antique bed, red of course "looked good on Emmett's skin." Rosalie handed the phone to me, which had a list of missed calls. One from a number… that had Jaxon's name listed next to it!

"Oh my God it's Jaxon from the car lot!" I squealed. I was so excited, with everything happening I totally forgot about him! Ouch that was kind of mean… But surely you can understand.

Rosalie was rolling around laughing her head off, if she was a human she would have been hyperventilating because of the lack of breathing. I had told her all about the Car yard, along with Jasper who seemed to want to mention it constantly.

I picked up the phone and Dialed Jaxon's number.

_Ring…. Ringgggg… Ring ring ring….._

"Hello?" Jaxon's gruff voice came over the phone line.

"Hello Jaxon." I said, hearing the smile in my voice.

"Oh my God! Bella! How are you?"

I laughed; bass and melodies floating through my throat. "It's nice to see I'm loved Jax. I'm going well thank you, and how are you?"

"I'm good thanks. The whole yard thinks I'm a total hero. I actually caught the manager weeping over the fact I got to you first!" He exploded into a fit of laughter which made me smile.

"And the next thing you know, you're being promoted!" I laughed.

"That's the good news Bella. I'm being promoted to a town named Denali. Weird huh. I got a weird message from a manager I never knew I had!"

"Wow, that's close to where I am staying!"

"Good, I'll come see you then. I have a gift from 'Master Whitlock' for you. He said to mention that it is parked outside your front door right now."

I ran to the window and saw the most amazing car I've ever seen. It was a metallic black, and had doors that sprung into the air, Rosalie whispered "Scissor Doors" into my ear, knowing I had no idea. It was a Lamborghini Murcielago, it was too beautiful.

**(A/N: Profile to see car. Trust me, you'll be thanking me!)**

"Your boyfriend had a big of trouble getting his hands on one of these babies. He said something about his dad being a doctor, but Jesus. This car is worth more than Mexico!" He chuckled.

"It's soooo prreeetttyyyyyy." I whispered. This made him laugh harder.

"Well Bells, I'll ring back in a few days. I've got to get the last of my stuff packed."

"Seeya Jaxon, Thank you!" He laughed and hung up.

I looked to Rosalie. "And you didn't even think of mentioning that THAT was in the drive way because?"

She laughed and took the keys from my desk, telling me she was taking a quick spin.

"Yeah, Quick as in to California and Back!" I muttered, knowing she could hear me.

She just laughed, slamming the door behind her.

I wandered around her room for a while, before turning to the music room.  
I stroked my hands across the worn keys of Edwards Piano. Beginning to play _Yiruma – River Flows in you._ I loved the way the notes flowed off my fingers, filling the house in the rumble of its enchanting notes. It seemed to make the house appear lighter, open.

Alice came and sat next to me at one point, then leaned over to lie on my lap as I played. I finished the song to her soft sobbing. She was muttering the tone of the song on her pale lips, whilst the rest of her body was shuddering.

I was so shocked it took me a little while to speak. I stroked her cropped hair and hummed softly to her.

"What's wrong Alice?"

She sobbed harder for a while; then snuggled closer to my side, closing her eyes and sobbing quietly.

"The Volturi will be coming. They are bringing Chelsea, to sense the relationships. The relationship between me and you is just as close as you and Rosalie. You really do see me as a sister. I don't deserve your kindness. I was so horrible to you! To this Family!"

She shuddered and cried, as close as a Vampire could. I shook my head and stroked her hair.

"Alice, Look at me." I waited until there was a rush of hair, then to see her Golden eyes staring back at me.

"Everything, EVERYTHING. Is Perfect. If anything, you have given me the true meaning of happiness! I was never as happy with Edward as I am with Jasper. Never as close to this family. I love you Alice, you are very dear to me. Please don't be upset, I'm happy, this family is happy."

She put on a small smile and hugged him around the waist, crying out the last of her despair.

"The Volturi will arrive at Dawn tomorrow. They expect a human feast and I'm not sure what they will make of our decline, as they have to make that decision. The whole event is very shaky, no real formed visions. We will have to go into it blind."

She shuddered, I knew why. We would be facing Aro at his worst, who knew what could happen, and who we could lose.

"I have called the Denali Clan, they will be here. Also the Amazons have decided to come, and the Egyptian Clan, they are most eager to see you Bella."

I nodded my head, and kissed her on the forehead, before carrying her to her new room with Edward which was located underground. I lay her in front of her wardrobe, and said the 12 words that I knew would cheer Alice up.

"You need to find me a dress for this occasion, I suppose."

Alice jumped, squealing. She trailed into a large room that was bigger than their bedroom itself. She came out with thousands of dresses; Long, Short, Cocktail and Formal.

I sighed, settling into Alice and her fetishes.

I was standing in front of a floor length mirror, gazing into my new appearance. I had a deep dark purple floor length gown on, that hugged all of my curves. It was a tight fit, but it was perfect. It had thick straight straps that had elegant line patterns on the back. It was such a beautiful colour with rough and soft skin. An amazing contrast.

Alice had lightly curled the bottom of my hair, which was always waist length. The deep colour enriched the colour of the dress. I had Smokey eyes and everything else was pretty basic, just to bring out the violent gold in my irises.

I looked good.  
Smiling to myself I fiddled with different shoes that Alice had laid out for me. I picked some cord black stilettos, Alice agreed they were amazing.

I was fiddling with my hair in a tiny mirror, when I felt two stone arms wrap around my tightly bound waist. I melted into the embrace, as kisses were send alone the white of my skin.

"Thank God your Back." I whispered, melting as he kissed along my jaw.

"I was literally counting the seconds." Jasper breathed.

"It could never be too soon." I sighed. Content in his arms again. Whenever he was away it was like my arms ached to be with him, I suppose it was true.

His hands trailed across my hips and past my thighs, as he whispered into my ear, "Sexy Can I?" I laughed, pushing him away, then grabbing his hand and pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you Jazz."

"I missed you too Bell."

He picked up my hand, and kissed every finger, then at long last, the Shining ring that symbolized our great love and devotion to each other.

"THEIR HERE IN 5 MINUTES 36 SECONDS!" Alice called from the family room.

Jasper sighed, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips.

"After you, To-Be-Mrs. Whitlock." He laughed, as I made a small curtsey and pulled him into the Family room.

We were surrounded by many Guests. The Denali clan; Irina, Kate, Carmen, Tanya and Eleazar. The Amazons; Kachiri, Zafrina and Senna. The Egyptian Clan was also here, but only in half. Benjamin and Tia were the only ones who came and I was talking to them now.  
It turned out that Amun thought that it was too much of a risk to come, and made Kebi stay, but could not keep Benjamin and Tia away. Kebi and Amun were mates, it turned out that she had barely any personality and was extremely submissive to Amun, whilst Amun was bossy and in my opinion, a twit. Tia was amazing. She had an extremely nice first impression, but she was also very outgoing and fun. Benjamin was the one who kept the Coven together. He had a power of Elements. He had already demonstrated by turning the kitchen into a forest, and back again. He was amazingly talented and very friendly. You could tell how much those two were joined emotionally and mentally. Both Jasper and I were invited to the Egyptian coven anytime. We agreed.

Jasper refused to leave my side, especially with so many vampires and the Volturi coming.

Alice turned to us, and smiled. They were here. Two seconds later, we heard a knock on the door – how civilized. The other vampires looked at Alice like she was the most eerie thing they have ever seen. I laughed.

Aro came through the door first.

"Hello, Young Vampires."  
He said, in that mysterious happy voice that he had, which always made you angry for some obtuse reason.  
Carlisle came forward and greeted Aro formally, they exchanged quick words, then they both turned to me. Jasper and I both nodded our heads in response, and then turned to signal to the room full of our friends. "Dear Guests and Family, this is Aro, and of course… His Guard." I said.  
Half hoping I sounded as stiff as I felt.

Aro just chuckled and turned to his stone cold flunkies.

"Friends, These are my Coven, as I could only bring a small amount, they include; Heidi, Chelsea, Felix, Renata and Alec. "He looked at Carlisle and chuckled. "I have not brang our dear Jane on your request, old friend."

He was rubbing our faces in the fact he could conjure more vampires than us, to make him seem more like a hierarchy. I growled beneath my breath, so softly only Jasper could hear it. He held my hand tighter, silently praying me not to get too mad.

I was so mad that I threw up my shield against them, blocking them off from all that they were attempting to do. I didn't trust anything, especially with Jasper in the room for them to damage.

But why Heidi? The Succubus? I quickly drew down the shield around myself personality and asked Edward. He searched their minds for me.  
_  
_"Edward, Why Heidi? Why bring a succubus?"

He whispered softly to me, "They want her to latch onto me, and in Alice's pain they will have both of us in the Volturi. As well as bringing you along by this Daughter act. The story they will go by will include Heidi wanting to see Tanya as they met once in a long period of time ago. They are less than friends, but both in the same trade." He winked at the end, then went back to afraid.

After having her suspicions confirmed Alice trembled in anger, but Edward brang her into his arms and whispered soothing words into her ears. Heidi looked over at them with an answering Dazzling smile. Edward looked momentarily lost for a second, wondering why Alice was in his arms. I realized that I had let the shield drop. I closed the gaps again and laughed. There was no way they were ruining my family again.

"This is too formal Aro." I seethed. "Travel the house if you wish, talk to the guests. But if you even THINK about continuing your plans to split up this family for your own power. I will have your head. That isn't a threat, it's a promise." The room went quiet. Renata moved closer to Aro's back and he swooped her away.

"My My My you are a feisty little daughter aren't you." I just glared.

"Very well, we will play nice. Where is our meal? We have been travelling!" Carlisle coughed, falsely.

"Well I think that I smelt some bear to the east of the house, maybe a few Miles."

Aro looked displeased. "But I am thirsty; I want something NORMAL to drink." He looked like a pouty child who just got told that stealing toys wasn't a good thing.

I just glared at him, and he took it back.

After a while we all got along for what was forced. Our guests stood guard; Emmett was displeased that it didn't turn to a fight.

I had to swear to come to Volterra sometime soon, then they left.

I replied to the shut door, "Yeah right."

Jasper chuckled; carrying me bridal style to the bed room.

Ahhhhhh, I suppose Aro isn't the kind of father that minds the daughter and her sexual relationships?

I laughed hysterically at that, Jasper just shook his head.

**(a/n) I love your reviews!!! Remember, the faster the review, the faster I update!**


	14. My Misery loves Company

**A/N: I'm not going to explain why I haven't written in a while, it's only a fact that I did my best to write a big chapter now. :)**

NOTE! This chapter had some themes in it that might upset a few people, I'm really sorry for that. It was hard for me to write too. Sorry in advance, I really do hope that it does not upset any viewers. 

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, or any of the Twilight Saga.  
**

The air was beginning to get hot on my skin as we drove. My brand new metallic black Lamborghini was flying through the express way at speeds only a vampire could handle. Running was the best feeling, but driving was close to it. It was all about the power surge. Watching the air fly past the sleek car contours showed me more about science that I ever learnt in Edwards's class at Forks.  
Despite my vast hatred for the small town's wet abundance, I missed it greatly. I was now a very very old almost 19 year old. Those parts of my memory were gone, forgotten. I wasn't exactly sure how old I was when I was changed, and I knew it was too touchy a subject to ask my family.

Forks was the beginning of my life, or as Edward would say; Death. I don't believe that we are the walking undead. It doesn't make sense, since I didn't technically die. I never faded out. I witnessed all of my transformation. I think of it more like a science; a freezing of time. They say that Astronauts out of the earth age slower when out of the earth's arms. Who knew?

Forks. My **human** home.

That's where we were heading. I had no new news to report on Charlie and Renee. They stopped calling to talk to the Cullens. I just had to check it out. They used to call almost every week, checking to make sure I hadn't turned up to the Cullen's house; They hadn't believed I was dead. Renee had gone to Forks with Phil to stay with Charlie. They needed to be together; And yet no more calls. It wasn't that they suspected the family – Alice would have seen that.

Whenever I asked her what was happening, she went blank and said that his future was changing rapidly, she couldn't see which one would turn out. I had a feeling she was lying, so I left with Jasper to see my father. Well… From a distance. – As Jasper was repeating again and again. I was still a vampire; and one that had similar characteristics to their daughter.

_Flashback_

"_Bell, You know you can't. Seeing him will be hard for you, especially knowing you can't talk to him. But imagine the Volturi! They are obviously still watching you. If you talk to a human now… We can't assure that he won't realize your Bella, and see your changes. Please Bell, Please. Don't let them have a reason to lay a hand on you! I only just got you; it would kill me to lose you."_

"_Jasper."_

"_Bell I'm being serious. You know how angry they must be about your last meeting. I'm begging, please please please be careful."_

"_I Promise Jasper, that if I cannot tell him without getting in trouble, I will not." Sealing it with a kiss._

End Flashback

We pulled into Forks at a slow speed. I guess I really was still my father's daughter. That burnt my cold still heart, and made it feel like it was almost beating again. My Father was the head of police, if I was caught speeding… well that would be the end of this hiding charade. We didn't have Edward or Alice to pick up signals – we had to go in alone.

It was weird, going along the twisted icey roads of Forks. I hadn't been on them in so long. If I asked Jasper I probably could have known, but I'm not sure if I wanted to. Charlie's silence scared me. I just wasn't sure how much time had past.  
Had he stopped caring? Had Renee stopped looking?  
I shuddered.  
Jasper looked at me helplessly, since I had forbidden him from 'helping' me during this trip, unless I asked otherwise. Hey I dated Edward; I know how to be specific with my orders.

Jasper came to my seat and rested his hand on my cheek in an outward sigh.

"Be strong, my Bell." He whispered directly into my ears.

I smiled under his powerful gaze, drawing his hand close to my lips and kissing it.

He wrapped his arm around my frame, and we took off to the Swan house.

Never knowing what we would find.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The house was quiet, as I sat on the outside tree above my room. Just like Edward did.  
It just sounded stalker-ish now, my my how times have changed.

I looked into my room, and remembered. My sheets where I tossed and turned, My books that were still stacked in all places unusual. I could see my CD that Edward had given me on my birthday and the keys to my Chevy that was parked outside like my tombstone. The room was oddly untouched. It was like no one wanted to mess with it. I could smell that Renee and Charlie had slept in the comfort of my sheets, more than once, and maybe even together. Just looking for that piece of comfort. Phil had been here too, I could smell him on my CD's and my computer. I knew he missed me; I was close to his heart. I tried to ignore the smell of their tears, but it was inevitable.

I sighed, closing my eyes and focusing on my shield. I searched the house for life forms, and there was none. I went into the window, carefully not touching anything that might trigger a stranger in the room. That's what I was now, A stranger in my own home.

I searched the rooms silently. The very first being my fathers, then the bathroom, and the kitchen. I remembered them all perfectly due to my memory, but this was different. The house was so empty. So without, that essence that all humans had.

No one had been here for weeks…

So where were they?

I ran back to Jasper who was waiting in the forest, hidden.  
We would hide out for a few days; someone surely had to come home.

Please God, let someone come home.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

8 days had past. With no movement from the house. I scanned with my shield, scanning for all forms of life. There never was any.

Where was my family?

Jasper held me tight, occasionally going hunting for minor animals to bring back. The days went by, pieces by pieces. I started to lose hope. Did not the house look older? Didn't the house have cobwebs along the framework? This town was older, and in my haste, I didn't stop to think.

They could be dead.

No,  
No that's impossible! I could still smell their scents from over here.

I stopped fretting when a car pulled up to the house, and Sam got out.  
Jacob Black got out on the second side, and led Sam him into the house. Jasper and I followed through the back door. Jacob would have already known we were here, and according to Alice, they already knew about me.

Jacob looked the exact same as he did all those years ago. I never realized how much I missed my best friend, but he was never more. Especially not with Jasper in the room.

Jacob's face lit into a vast, face filling smile. It was my smile. But it didn't look like it was a rare thing on his face. He generally looked happy. He must have imprinted.

I came up fast and threw him into a big hug, and Jasper shook hands with Sam, who still looked grim.

"Isabella you shouldn't have come, in your current state!" Sam spoke very quietly, almost weakly.

I looked at him complexed.

"EXCUSE ME?" I asked, beginning to circle him with my feet, automatically flexing my shield around myself and Jasper, like it would help.

"You are baring me from MY house, after MY family has gone silent? Who the FUCK do you think you are Sam? How DARE you! Sure I might be a fucking Vampire. But this wasn't MY Choice! I wanted to be changed, but not like this. I was changed against my will. So tell me, Dearest Sam, why I am not allowed to inspect where people I care about have gone!? I am so sick of you people thinking you can run everything. You are the leader in the council of your Reserve! Not me! I have the Volturi on my back, my family on my back and now you!"

I was near bursting point; holding so much in for 7 days was never healthy for a vampire to do.

He looked stunned. "Isabella… "

"MY NAME IS BELLA!" I screamed. Running at lightning speed towards him, then stopping just before I hit him with my granite-like body.

"Enough of this Bells, there's no reason for you to take this out on Sam. He was just doing his best to protect Charlie, saying that you hated him and ran away… Sure it might have broken his heart and all, especially Renee. But they are still alive and you didn't have to break any rules… I don't know I can't justify this, I didn't agree…" Jacob trialed off, looking at Jasper in perfect distinction. I was about to hit the rails and they both knew it.

Jasper took my hand and kissed it, earning weird looks from both Sam and Jacob. That just pissed me off more.

I was visibly shaking from rage; my whole frame was trembling with it. I could feel the need inside me, wallowing to the surface. That cold hard rage that wanted me to tear him apart piece by piece.

"You told my father, that I hated him, and ran away. You told my FAMILY that I didn't love them." I spoke very quietly now, feeling my eyes go black.

Sam spoke calmly, as if he knew I wouldn't hurt him. He was wrong. "Yes, I did. It was what I should have done. You ran off with ONE of the Cullens," He said the last whilst glancing at Jasper. "And left me behind to pick up the pieces!"

I walked toward him slowly, raised my hand and blew cold hair into his face. I slapped him with enough force to behead a human and dry sobbed as he rippled with the force. Jacob came and grabbed my other hand, not angrily. We had an agreement. Sam had crossed the line.

"Where is he? Where's Charlie? Where's Renee? Where's Phil?!!!" I screamed, making him collapse onto the floor still looking cocky.

"You have broken this family. I went away because Edward had cheated on me. Jasper came with me and protected me, from others and yourself when no wolf could. I was taken by Edward in a jealous mindless rage, and he turned me against my will. He has been diagnosed with a mental condition, which I was in the middle of. I love my family, and you have broken them. For this."

I peeled to the floor and collapsed into pointless sobs, knowing no tears would ever come. Not anymore.

Jacob and Jasper helped me too my feet and led me to a chair, where Jasper took me into his arms and held me close.

"Your FATHER is in the hospital." Sam spat out, wiping the blood from his lips.

I froze.

Jasper placed me with Jacob and got to his feet. He stormed to Sam and picked him up. Putting one boot at the arc of his back and pushed with his foot, pulling back on his shoulders.

I heard the sound of a wolf whimpering.

Jasper looked at him with black eyes, that looked haunted. Jacob lifted me into his arms and led Jasper out the door into a car, one that looked like a renovated version of the car he build so many years ago. He placed me on the seat and Jasper sat next to me. Jacob formed into wolf and howled, probably telling them what just happened. I noticed that he looked more like pack leader than Sam. I knew it was his rightful place, but he must have taken the promotion. He looked at me and nodded with a sad wink. He did.

I saw to wolves in the forest, knowing they were taking Sam away, not being none too careful about it either. Jacob got into the car and started the engine. Speeding into the direction of Forks hospital.

Never knowing what we'd find.

We never did.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forks hospital was full of humans and blood, but neither Jasper nor I were phased. We sped into the room after Jacob had told us he was unconscious and everyone else was with Billy for the… Preparations. I didn't ask what he meant. I didn't want to know.

The room was quiet and I was alone. But that didn't matter.  
I was only concerned for one thing.

Charlie Swan.

In this room, he looked more than pale. He blended in with the white sheets and walls. He was part of the décor.

I read the clipboard on the end of the bed.

It read that he had a terminal cancer, but no one knew what type. He was having constant heart attacks, and everyone knew he had a short amount of time to live.

I ran to the bed and felt for his hands. They were hot, so hot. His whole body was racing with the heat. According to the chart, he had only had a heart attack a few minutes ago. He was going to die.

Today.

I sat there and wept. Telling him everything. I told him about how happy I was to move to Forks, to stay with my father. I told him how much my life changed. I told him how I met the vampires and the wolves, and how much I had loved Edward and Jacob. I told him all about how I tried to protect him, and how I thought he always knew. I told him about the newborns that threatened to kill me, the Volturi, my pain and why it hurt so much. I told him about what happened with Alice and Edward, I told him about running away with the love of my life, just like Renee was to him. I told him how much it hurt to leave him, but how much I tried to move on, knowing in my current state that I'd never see him again. I wept, and told him just how much I loved him and would miss him, and how much I was sorry that I could never tell him.

"…I already know Bells." I heard a whisper from the bed, I looked up, startled, seeing my father's eyes open and staring down at me.

I gasped and threw myself into him, hugging him tightly, but being careful of his delicacy. I heard a weak chuckle and it hurt my heart to hear it.

"I love you Dad. I love you so so much. I'm so sorry I wasn't the perfect daughter! I'm so sorry that Sam told you I didn't love you! I did Dad!" I sat there and wailed.

"I know Bells." He said, with a smile. "I was so worried that it was true. You know you mean everything to me kiddo." He smiled and stroked my cold cheek.  
"This," he said, pointing at my form. "Is kind of hard to deal with, but I will. Look Bells I don't have much time left…"

I sobbed into him. "No Daddy no, please don't go, don't leave me."

He smiled, and stoked my hair, just as he did when I was a child. I never knew my father back then, I never understood.

"I'm just so glad I got to say goodbye, my baby girl deserves that. Be happy Bells, live your life for whatever I don't understand."

I sat there and nodded, sobbing with dry tears.

Jasper came in and nodded to Charlie, who nodded back.

"Look after my girl Jasper, take her hand and marry her if you want to, you have my blessings. Have a family and make her happy. For everything you have done, thank you, but thank you for everything you will do in the future for my baby girl too."

Jasper nodded and kissed my cheek, shaking hands with Charlie, and then walked to the door, sitting outside.

"I will protect her with everything I am, sir." He said, with a soft smile. "Forever."

I shuddered into my father for what could be the last time, unless…

"Dad, why don't you become one of us! You would be saved! Your illness cured, you'd be able to live forever."  
I was almost frantic with the possibilities, until he shook his head with a smile.

"It's my time Bells, I can feel it. I have accepted my death, now it's time for you to understand it too.  
I love you Bella. My dearest child. Tell Renee that I love her too, I always did and Sue, my new wife. Even Phil. Send my regards."

I sobbed my heart into his shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no." I whispered.

His body stilled, and a tear ran down his cheek, but he smiled.

That moment Charles Swan died. His heart stopped, his lungs gave up and on his last breath. He whispered.

"I love you."

"Goodbye Daddy. I whispered, and collapsed into a heap beside the corpse who used to be my Father.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran into the woods with Jasper just behind me, he let me ahead to grieve. I ran past Quill and Embry, who where howling in despair at the death of my father.

I couldn't bear to say his name, it hurt on my lips. But I did it for my Dad.

I collapsed to the ground and dug into the rich earth. Pounding my hands into the forest floor. The pack and Jasper stood around me and watched in grief.

I slammed my fists into the ground and screamed, casting an echo over the valley in despair. Loss was never to be looked at lightly, never again.

Jane stood not 10 feet from me with a smile.

"Death hurts, does it not?" She whispered. Walking slowly to me.

"You have no idea what it feels like." I whispered.

"But I do," She whispered. She took my hands into her lap and wiped them of the dirt and leaves of the forest. Jane sat there in silence, using water that she had collected from a puddle beside her to cleanse my hands of the earth around me.

Jasper leaned into my back, and Jacob took my side. The wolves wrapped themselves around me in a tight circle with Jane and me in the middle. Alec appeared from behind us and came to join us. He stroked my hair and kissed both of my cheeks, whispering. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you here? Children of the Volturi? We have done nothing to expect death." I whispered in a tone that was trying for strong and failing.

Jane and Alec looked at each other sadly, before huddling closer to me and kneeling infront of me.

'Our father died over a hundred years ago, but we remember it. It was a story much too similar to yours; we would never wish this kind of pain on anyone." Alec said, drawing his hand to wrap around one of mine. Jane took the other.

"It hurts, does it not? It's the feeling of loss that hurts so much it's like they took a piece of your soul and left you in the cold." Jane whispered, shuddering.

"We are sorry for our discretion in the past Bella; we hope that you can forgive us. We will come and visit in a few weeks back at your home. The Olympian coven is most upset with the news of this death, and is waiting for you back home. We have apologized for our master's behavior; we pray we can make it up to you, especially how Alec and I have treated you in the past."

They got up, hand in hand and walked to the edge of the circle our friends had made.

"Go in peace, new friends." Jasper said.

They nodded and in silence, they ran.

Jasper huddled into me, with the wolves around me. I didn't complain, they were a part of me. A part of the old Bella that lived in a place named after a cutlery and loved with all of her heart.

I wasn't broken, I was saved.

And as I looked into the depths of the forest, I could see the faint outline of my old home, and the outline of what used to be my father's chair, where he would sit to watch the sports that night. My mother was there, just hearing the news. I heard that she would be moving to Forks with Phil now; into the old house.

With the memory of the family in her stride.

With the memory,

Of all that she had lost.  
Her daughter, her late husband.  
Both that she had lost.

And as her mother gazed out of the window, she saw the faint outline of someone she thought looked like her daughter, but when she ran outside, it was gone.

Just like the family that she had left behind.

**Please Review, mild flames only please.**

**Thankyou for reading, there is probably only limited chapters left.**

**MoonPhase-  
**


End file.
